Pure Love
by RizmaHuka-huka
Summary: Yunjae FF, Boys Love, NC 17, OOT, OOC, Typo
1. Chapter 1

Title : Pure Love

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Go Ara and others

Genre : Romance, hurt

Rated : NC 17

Author : RizmaHuka-huka

Warning Boys Love, Mpreg, OOT, OOC, Typo etc

Seorang namja cantik memakai apron warna merah, tampak asyik dengan adonan tepung dihadapannya. Mata besar bulatnya berbinar senang saat melihat adonan itu mulai mengembang. Ia kemudian memasukkan loyang berbentuk persegi panjang, yang berisi adonan-adonan roti siap panggang ke dalam oven.

Namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itupun menghela nafasnya. Tiga puluh menit lagi rotinya akan matang.

Sekilas namja cantik itu tampak normal. Di usianya yang menginjak 19 tahun, ia tumbuh menjadi namja yang sempurna dengan kulit seputih susu, mata yang besar, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir merahnya yang seperti chery.

Semua orang pasti akan jatuh hati kepadanya, bukan hanya para wanita, namun juga para laki-laki pasti tidak akan bisa menolak pesonanya.

Namun dibalik kesempurnaannya, tidak ada yang akan menyangka jika Kim Jaejoong juga mempunyai suatu kekurangan. Di usianya yang sudah terbilang dewasa ini, nyatanya Kim Jaejoong masih bertingkah dan berfikir layaknya anak kecil.

Keterbelakangan mental, atau orang-orang kadang menyebutnya idiot. Meski begitu, Jaejoong termasuk pesat dalam perkembangannya. Namja cantik itu sudah bisa membaca walaupun sedikit terbata, dan yang paling membanggakan ia sangat pandai memasak.

"Hyungie... apa yang kau buat?" seorang namja manis segera memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Su ie sudah pulang?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Kim Junsu, adik laki-lakinya yang berumur 18 tahun.

"Ne... " Kim Junsu mengangguk. Tidak seperti kakaknya, namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu saat ini sudah duduk di bangku perguruan tinggi. Ia tumbuh normal, dan begitu menyayangi kakaknya.

"Ah... hyungie sedang membuat roti. Su ie pasti lapar bukan? Sebentar lagi rotinya matang!" kata Jaejoong antusias.

Beberapa menit kemudian, roti yang dipanggang Jaejoong telah matang. Seperti biasa, Jaejoong akan menyuruh Junsu, Ummanya, dan beberapa pelayan di rumah itu untuk mencicipi kue buatannya.

Mereka duduk bersama di meja makan, menikmati roti buatan Jaejoong.

"Wuaahh enak sekali hyungie... " puji Junsu.

"Eum! Seperti biasa, semua buatan Joongie pasti enak!" timpal Nyonya Kim, yang disusul dengan anggukkan dari para pelayan.

"Ah Jinjja?" Jaejoong terlihat begitu senang, "kalau begitu, nanti Joongie juga ingin appa mencicipinya."

Nyonya Kim, Junsu dan para pelayan hanya bisa terdiam.

"Joongie... sepertinya appa akan pulang sangat malam. Sebaiknya lain kali saja, eoh?" bujuk Nyonya Kim.

"Ani... Joongie akan menunggu appa pulang. Sejak dulu Joongie ingin sekali melihat appa mencicipi masakan Joongie."

"Tapi hyung... " Junsu hendak memprotes, tapi Nyonya Kim segera memotongnya.

"Araso, tapi nanti biar umma saja yang memberikannya, ne?"

"Eum!" Jaejoong mengangguk cepat.

%%%%%

Jaejoong mengendap keluar dari dalam kamarnya saat mendengar suara mobil appanya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan Tuan Kim baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja.

Tuan Kim adalah salah satu pengusaha sukses di Korea. Ia adalah pemilik agensi artis terbesar di Korea Selatan, TVXQ Intertainment dan hal jelas membuatnya begitu sibuk bekerja bahkan hingga larut malam.

Jaejoong menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik sebuah guci besar sambil mengamati appanya yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Nyonya Kim sambil mengambil tas kerja dan jas suaminya. Tuan Kim hanya mengangguk, dan bermaksud untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Ini... Joongie yang membuatnya," kata Nyonya Kim sambil memberikan suaminya roti buatan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin sekali melihat bagaimana ayahnya memakan roti buatannya itu.

Tuan Kim melihat pada roti Jaejoong sebentar.

"Aku sudah kenyang," katanya dingin.

"Tapi kau harus mencobanya, paling tidak kau cicipi saja sedikit," bujuk Nyonya Kim.

Jaejoong meremas erat ujung piyama tidurnya. Tidak lagi, appanya pasti tidak mau mencobanya.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Tuan Kim singkat kemudian hendak berjalan meninggalkan istrinya.

"Aku mohon... Joongie sangat ingin kau mencoba masakannya. Sedikit saja... " pinta Nyonya Kim sambil menahan suaminya.

Tuan Kim menghela nafasnya, mencoba menahan kekesalan. Dengan cepat ia mengambil roti buatan Jaejoong kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Berapa kali harus ku bilang aku tidak mau memakannya!" teriak Tuan Kim kepada istrinya. Nyonya Kim hanya terdiam, memandang sedih pada tempat sampah tempat Tuan Kim membuang roti buatan Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah lelah bekerja mengurus perusahaan, jadi jangan tambah lagi dengan mengurus anak idiot itu!"

'Blam!'

Air mata Nyonya Kim segera mengalir sesaat setelah Tuan Kim meninggalkannya dan membanting pintu kamar mereka.

Nyonya Kim menyentuh dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia benar-benar tak habis fikir kenapa suaminya bersikap seperti itu kepada darah dagingnya sendiri.

Ya, Tuan Kim memang tidak pernah menyukai Jaejoong. Dulu saat Jaejoong masih kecil, Tuan Kim begitu menyayangi Jaejoong, sama seperti rasa sayangnya kepada Junsu. Namun setelah mengetahui jika putra tertuanya itu mengalami keterbelakangan mental, sikapnya berubah 180 derajat.

Ia begitu dingin kepada Jaejoong, bahkan mengabaikannya. Saat ada acara perusahaan, Jaejoong tidak pernah diajak sama sekali karena Tuan Kim merasa malu kepada para koleganya.

Jaejoong juga tidak diijinkan ke sekolah khusus, dan jadilah Jaejoong harus belajar dengan seorang guru privat di rumah.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Dengan pelan, ia melangkah kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa appanya tidak pernah mau mencoba masakannya? Kenapa ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti adiknya Kim Junsu? Bahkan appanya itu akan sangat antusias saat membicarakan keberhasilan Junsu menjadi juara dalam sebuah lomba menyanyi. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

%%%%

"Ani Junsu, umma tidak mengijinkannya," kata Nyonya Kim.

"Aish umma... ayolah. Appa sedang berada di luar negeri, biarkan aku mengajak hyung keluar," mohon Junsu lagi.

Nyonya Kim menggeleng.

"Umma... ini hanya sebuah pesta kecil di rumah temanku. Kau tahu Park Yoochun kan? Aku pasti akan menjaga hyung... " rengek Junsu tak putus asa.

"Su ie? Meskipun appamu tidak ada, tapi umma tetap tidak akan mengijinkan!"

"Umma... apa kau sudah mulai seperti appa? Kenapa tidak kau biarkan sekali saja Joongie hyung keluar dan bersenang-senang? Aku janji aku dan Yoochun akan menjaganya di sana."

"Su ie..."

"Aku janji sebelum pukul 10 aku sudah membawanya pulang!"potong Junsu cepat.

Nyonya Kim berfikir sebentar. Benar juga kata Junsu. Mungkin sekali ini saja tidak apa-apa.

"Arraso... tapi kau harus berjanji untuk menjaga hyungmu! Mengerti!"

"Ne! Aku pasti akan menjaganya umma!"

%%%%

"Su ie... apa di pesta temanmu nanti akan ada badutnya?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

Junsu yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil. Tentu saja tidak akan ada hal semacam itu di pesta orang dewasa.

"Pokoknya kau akan bertemu banyak orang di sana. Dan aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada pacarku!" jelas Junsu.

"Pacar?"

"Eum! Aku pernah bercerita tentang seorang namja tampan yang bernama Park Yoochun kan?"

"Oh... ne!" Jaejoong mengangguk. Dongsaengnya itu memang sering bercerita tentang teman laki-lakinya yang ia sebut sebagai pacar.

Jaejoong hanya bisa ikut senang, karena Junsu selalu menceritakan tentang kencan mereka, seperti menonton film, pergi ke taman bermain, membeli permen kapas, dan pergi ke pantai.

Jaejoong sangat senang melihat adik laki-lakinya itu begitu bersemangat dan gembira saat menceritakannya.

"Hyung! Cepat ganti pakaianmu. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat!" suruh Junsu. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, dan segera memakai pakaian yang sudah Junsu pilihkan.

%%%%

Pukul tujuh malam, dan rumah Yoochun sudah sangat ramai. Sebenarnya ini hanya sebuah pesta kecil untuk merayakan hari jadinya dan Junsu yang sudah menginjak 3 bulan.

"Wah kau datang sendiri?" tanya Yoochun kepada Jung Yunho, temannya di organisasi kampus.

"Ne... tapi aku akan segera mendapatkan seseorang di sini," jawab namja tampan berwajah kecil itu.

Yoochun tertawa, "ya sudah. Nikmati pestanya, ne!"

"Ne."

Setelah menyapa Yunho, Yoochun segera meninggalkannya, dan berjalan menghampiri Junsu dan Jaejoong yang baru saja tiba.

"Chunnie!" panggil Junsu sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mengajak hyungmu ke sini?" tanya Yoochun setelah Junsu melepaskkan pelukannya.

"Eum!" Junsu mengangguk, dan beralih kepada Jaejoong yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hyung ini Park Yoochun!" Junsu memperkenalkan Yoochun pada Jaejoong.

Yoochun segera mengulurkan tangannya. Melihat Jaejoong yang masih bingung, Junsu segera menarik tangan Jaejoong, membuatnya bersalaman dengan Yoochun.

'Neomu yeppo... aku tidak menyangka kakaknya Junsu secantik ini,' batin Yoochun sambil menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Su ie, dimana badutnya?" Jaejoong segera menarik lagi tangannya, dan bertanya kepada Junsu.

"Oh itu... "Junsu terlihat bingung.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak ada badut, tidak ada balon, dan tidak ada kue di pesta itu. Sekarang ia jadi kesal pada Junsu karena telah membohonginya. Ditambah lagi, Junsu malah mengajaknya duduk di taman belakang yang sepi dan jauh dari keramaian pesta di ruang tengah.

"Su ie... ayo kita pulang!" ajak Jaejoong pada Junsu yang saat ini sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Yoochun.

Junsu melihat jam tangannya.

"Tapi ini baru jam delapan,hyung..."

"Tapi hyungie bosan disini..."

"Ah! Bagaimana jika hyung tidur dulu, nanti aku bangunkan jika sudah akan pulang!"

"Ani... hyungie tidak mengantuk."Jaejoong menggeleng.

Junsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia tidak mungkin pulang sekarang.

"Jae, bagaimana jika kau menonton film kartun di kamarku?" usul Yoochun. Yoochun memanggil Jaejoong dengan namanya, karena kebetulan mereka seumuran.

"Chunnie benar hyung, kajja!"

Junsupun segera menarik tangan Jaejoong, dan membawanya ke sebuah kamar. Sampai di kamar, Junsu segera memutarkan sebuah film kartun kesukaan Jaejoong di laptop.

Jaejoong tampak senang. Ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya tengkurap di atas tempat tidur dan mulai asyik menonton film.

Sebenarnya Junsu sedikit tidak enak pada Jaejoong, namun ia masih ada sedikit urusan dengan kekasihnya, Yoochun. Dengan terpaksa, Junsu memang harus meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

"Hyung... aku tinggal dulu ne. Kau menonton saja di sini," pamit Junsu sambil mengusap kepala Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, sementara matanya tampak sibuk memperhatikan layar.

"Chunnie!" panggil Junsu pada Yoochun yang menunggunya di luar kamar.

"Sudah beres?"

"Eum!Kajja, kita harus cepat melakukannya sebelum hyung mulai bosan menunggu," ajak Junsu kemudian menarik tangan Yoochun ke dalam kamar di samping kamar yang ditempati Jaejoong.

Saat sampai di kamar, Junsu segera mencium bibir Yoochun. Mereka memang sepakat akan tidur bersama saat usia pacaran mereka sudah menginjak tiga bulan.

Ciuman mereka semakin liar, bersamaan dengan tubuh keduanya yang terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur.

%%%%

Yunho telah menemukan seorang gadis yang akan ia ajak bersenang-senang malam ini. Mereka berdua kemudian meninggalkan ruang tengah tempat berlangsungnya pesta, dan mencari kamar untuk melakukan urusan mereka.

"Oppa... aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Kau masuk saja duluan, ne?" kata Tifanny saat ia dan Yunho sudah berada di depan sebuah kamar.

"Araso... tapi jangan lama-lama, eoh... " goda Yunho sambil mencubit dagu gadis itu.

"Tentu oppa... " kata Tifanny, kemudian segera pergi mencari kamar mandi.

Yunho membuka pintu sebuah kamar. Hah, beruntung belum ada yang memakainya.

"Eh?" Yunho sedikit terkejut saat mendapati seseorang di dalam kamar itu. Ia mengerjabkan matanya kagum.

Meskipun sedikit mabuk, namun dari tempatnya berdiri, Yunho bisa melihat seorang 'gadis' cantik yang tampak terduduk di atas tempat tidur tengah menatapnya bingung.

Yunho menelan ludahnya. Matanya tak berkedip melihat sosok dengan kulit seputih susu, mata hitam yang besar, dan bibir semerah chery.

'Persetan dengan Tifanny' batin Yunho sambil mengunci pintu kamar.

Jantung Yunho berdetak dengan begitu kencang saat ia berjalan mendekati sosok itu. Sosok itupun hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Yunho sambil mengambil duduk di samping sosok itu. Sosok itu mengangguk, namun mata besarnya tak pernah lepas memandang wajah Yunho.

'Glek!'

Dada Yunho berdetak cepat, dan tubuhnyapun semakin memanas.

'Brengsek Yoochun, kenapa dia menyembunyikan gadis secantik ini di sini,' pikir Yunho.

"Apa kau teman sekelasnya Yoochun? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu di kampus?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Sosok itu masih diam, dan hanya menggeleng.

Yunho tersenyum melihatnya.

'Dia begitu polos. Meskipun sedikit tomboy, tapi dia lumayan juga,' Yunho menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil mengamati tubuh sosok itu.

"Kau sangat cantik..." Yunho mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengusap pelan pipi sosok itu. Sosok itu hanya menunduk, dan mulai meremas ujung pakaiannya.

'Shit!'

Yunho sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol ia jadi semakin berani mendekati sosok itu.

"Ingin bersenang-senang?"

Sosok itu hanya terdiam, dan itu tentu membuat Yunho semakin gemas. Dengan tangan kanannya, Yunho menarik dagu sosok itu, membuat wajah cantiknya yang memerah mendongak menatap Yunho.

'Cup!'

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yunho segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir chery itu. Awalnya Yunho hanya melumatnya lembut, namun kelamaan lumatannya berubah kasar dan cepat.

"Eugghhh... " sosok itu mendesah pelan, membuat Yunho berbuat lebih berani lagi.

Yunho kemudian mendorong tubuh cantik itu hingga berbaring, dan Yunho sendiri berada di atasnya.

Yunho mengamati wajah cantik yang saat ini terlihat memerah dengan mata terpejam. Pemandangan itu semakin membakar gairah Yunho. Namja tampan itu segera melepaskan pakaiannya, dan kembali menciumi sosok di bawahnya.

Tangan Yunho mulai tak sabar, dan bergerak melepaskan kancing pakaian sosok di bawahnya. Tangannya kemudian dengan lincah mencari-cari sesuatu di dada sosok itu.

'Sret!'

Yunho segera menarik tubuhnya. Matanya membulat menatap sosok di bawahnya yang masih memejamkan mata. Tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat, Yunho mengucek kedua matanya.

"Kau... kau seorang pria?" tanya Yunho.

Sosok itu mulai membuka mata besarnya. Tampak kebingungan melihat Yunho yang kini hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Jinjja... aku sudah gila!" gerutu Yunho dan mulai mangambil pakaiannya. Bagaimanapun juga Yunho adalah seorang pria normal. Dan ia hampir saja meniduri seorang pria. Ya, ternyata sosok yang tadi ia ciumi adalah seorang pria. Seorang pria cantik.

Yunho mengutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia tertipu dengan penampilan sosok cantik itu. Untung saja tadi ia tidak terlalu mabuk untuk melihat jika sosok cantik itu ternyata dadanya rata, dan berarti bahwa ia adalah seorang pria.

"Kau mau kemana?" suara namja itu terdengar untuk pertama kalinya, saat Yunho akan keluar dari kamar.

Yunho membalikkan badannya. Melihat pada namja cantik yang saat ini sudah terduduk.

Yunho menelan ludahnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Melihat namja cantik dengan bibir merahnya yang bengkak, dan dada putihnya yang terekspose, entah kenapa membuat Yunho kembali panas.

Yunho masih terdiam, dan matanya terpaku memandang sosok namja cantik di atas tempat tidur.

'Arrggghhh! Berengsek! Aku benar-benar menginginkannya!'

Dengan frustasi, Yunho kembali mendekati namja cantik. Namja cantik itu tersenyum saat Yunho kembali.

'Bruk!'

Dengan kasar Yunho mendorong tubuhnya untuk kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Euuunngghhh... " namja cantik itu mendesah lebih keras saat Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut namja cantik itu.

Tangan Yunhopun tak tinggal diam, dan mulai mengerjai dada namja itu, membuat tubuhnya bergerak-gerak di bawah tubuh Yunho.

"Aish... kemana Yunho oppa?" Tifanny yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar tempat Yunho menunggunya tadi.

'Klek'

"Aish... sial!" kesal Tifanny saat pintu kamar yang ingin ia buka ternyata terkunci dari dalam.

"Oppa... kenapa kau pergi begitu saja!" teriak Tifanny sambil berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Uuuhh... sa-sakit... " lirih namja cantik itu saat Yunho mulai merasukinya.

"Tahanlah baby... sebentar lagi sakitnya hilang... " bujuk Yunho sambil terus memasukkan miliknya.

"Uuuuhhh... " namja cantik itu menggeleng sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat, " hen-ti-kan... rasanya sakit sekali."

"Ssshhhh tenanglah... " kata Yunho sambil mengusap keringat yang mulai membanjiri dahi namja cantik itu.

Dengan lembut, Yunho mencium bibirnya, mencoba membuat namja cantik itu melupakan rasa sakitnya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Pure Love

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Go Ara and others

Genre : Romance, hurt

Rated : NC 17

Author : RizmaHuka-huka

Warning Boys Love, Mpreg, OOT, OOC, Typo etc

Jaejoong mulai bosan dengan film kartun yang ditontonnya. Dengan pelan ia menutup laptop kemudian meletakkannya di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Jaejoong kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

'Awas saja kalau Su Ie ke sini! Aku akan mencubit pipinya karena sudah meninggalkanku sendirian,' batin Jaejoong.

Setelah agak lama, Jaejoong mulai mengantuk. Ia kemudian menguap dan bermaksud untuk berbaring.

'Cklek!'

Jaejoong yang akan berbaring kembali terduduk, dan memandang pada seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar.

Mata Jaejoong membulat. Dugaannya jika itu adalah Junsu ternyata salah.

Mata Jaejoong tak berkedip saat melihat sosok tampan yang saat ini berdiri di dekat pintu. Tubuhnya tinggi, wajahnya kecil dengan tatapan mata yang begitu tajam.

'Tampan' batin Jaejoong yang seumur hidupnya baru sekali ini melihat seorang namja yang begitu tampan.

Namja tampan itu mendekat, dan membuat detak jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya namja tampan itu sambil mengambil duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

#####

"Ouchh!" teriak Junsu saat Yoochun sedang memakaikan celananya,"pelan-pelan Chunnie!"

"Mianhae baby... " ucap Yoochun merasa bersalah.

"Sebenarnya ini salahmu juga. Kau yang membuatku tergesa-gesa melakukannya, padahal ini adalah pertama kali kita melakukannya," lanjut Yoochun, kali ini sambil memakaikan pakaian Junsu.

Junsu hanya meringis saat mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Pantatnya serasa terbakar, dan punggungnya pegal setelah melakukan hubungan badan singkat dengan Yoochun tadi.

"Kita memang harus cepat-cepat. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Jaejoong hyung menunggu terlalu lama."

"Araso! Araso! Sudah, sekarang sebaiknya kita segera menemui hyungmu. Aku takut ia kebosanan di sana," ajak Yoochun sambil memapah tubuh Junsu.

"Aahhh... pantatku... " gerutu Junsu sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar.

#####

"Hyung... " panggil Junsu saat memasuki kamar dan melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang terbungkus selimut.

Yoochun yang berjalan di belakang Junsu menatap heran pada pakaian Jaejoong yang tampak berserakan di lantai.

"Su Ie... " panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Junsu mulai khawatir.

Jaejoong kemudian duduk. Hal itu sontak membuat Junsu dan Yoochun membulatkan mata mereka.

Tampak bercak merah keunguan menghiasi leher dan dada putih Jaejoong.

"O-ommo!" Junsu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, dan menatap Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Jae... apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Namja cantik itu hanya terdiam sambil meremas selimut di bawahnya.

Mata Junsu kemudian menjelajah seisi ruangan. Pakaian hyungnya yang berserakan, hickey yang menghiasi dada dan lehernya... oh tidak, jangan bilang...

"Apa kau bertemu dengan seseorang?" tanya Yoochun pelan.

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat. Jantung Junsu berdetak kencang.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak memakai pakaianmu hyung?" tanya Junsu cepat.

Jaejoong memandang Junsu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Poppo... "

Jawaban singkat dan polos dari Jaejoong yang membuat tubuh Junsu melemas.

"Lalu... lalu dimana dia menciumu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Di sini... lalu disini... dan disini... banyak sekali. Joongie merasa geli, hihihi... " jawab Jaejoong sambil terkikik.

Junsu yang mendengarnya tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya. Sudah jelas sekali apa yang baru saja terjadi pada hyungnya. Hyungnya yang sedikit idiot itu pasti juga tidak menyadari jika ia baru saja mengalami suatu pelecehan seksual.

"Hyung! Cepat pakai pakaianmu, lalu tunjukkan padaku siapa laki-laki yang sudah menciummu!" suruh Junsu emosi. Bagaimanapun juga ia merasa marah pada Jaejoong.

Kenapa namja itu begitu tolol, dan malah tertawa-tawa senang saat ada seseorang yang melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadapnya.

"Tapi hyungie capek... Hyungie ingin istirahat Su ie..."

"Mwo?" mata Junsu membulat.

"Ani! Cepat bangun!" perintah Junsu sambil menarik paksa tangan Jaejoong.

"Aahhh Su Ie! Sakit... " rintih Jaejoong.

"Cepat bangun bodoh!" perintah Junsu lagi.

"Sakiiiitttt..."

"Su! Hentikan! Jangan memaksanya! Kau lihat dia sedang kesakitan!" Yoochun mulai menengahi keduanya.

Junsu segera melepaskan tangan Jaejoong. Air matanya mulai mengalir deras.

"Su ie... pantatku sakit. Aku tidak bisa berdiri, jadi jangan memaksaku, eoh?" lirih Jaejoong.

Junsu segera duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Benarkah?" tanya Junsu sambil memandangi wajah hyungnya. Wajah polos yang tidak mengerti jika ia baru saja diperkosa. Wajah polos yang tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang telah merenggut harga dirinya.

Sumpah serapah memenuhi kepala Junsu. Ia mengutuk pada siapa yang sudah memanfaatkan kepolosan hyungnya seperti ini.

"Mianhae hyung... mianhae... harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu tadi... mianhae... " ucap Junsu sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya hanya terdiam tak mengerti. Kenapa adiknya itu menangis seperti ini.

"Su ie... "

"Mianhae... "Air mata Junsu sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi. Namja manis itu menangis dengan hebat di pelukan kakaknya.

Yoochun yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hyung... kau tahu siapa namanya? Laki-laki yang sudah menciummu?" tanya Junsu setelah agak tenang.

"Ani," Jaejoong menggeleng, " tapi dia sangat tampan Su ie. Sungguh tampan,"lanjut Jaejoong sambil tersenyum malu.

Junsu tersenyum kecut. Hyungnya ini ternyata memang benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Yoochun-ah... bagaimana kita akan mencarinya? Hyungku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya."

"Aku tidak tahu Su. Tapi aku yakin namja itu pasti sudah pergi dari sini. Kita akan sulit untuk mencarinya. Lagi pula jika kita berhasil menemukannya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Junsu menghela nafasnya. Ia cukup bingung sekarang.

"Sebaiknya... kita lupakan masalah ini,"usul Yoochun.

"Mwo?"kaget Junsu.

"Junsu-ah... dengarkan aku dulu. Kau tahu, hal ini akan sangat rumit mengingat bagaimana kondisi Jaejoong. Jika appa dan ummamu tahu, aku tidak tahu apalagi yang akan terjadi. Terlebih appamu. Kau bilang dia tidak menyukai Jaejoong, bukan?"

Junsu mengangguk. Benar juga kata Yoochun. Jika appanya sampai tahu masalah ini, maka semua akan jadi bencana.

Junsu bukannya takut akan dimarahi appanya karena telah lalai menjaga hyungnya. Justru sebaliknya, Junsu merasa takut jika appanya itu akan menyalahkan Jaejoong dan semakin membencinya.

Junsu sudah sangat hafal bagaimana sikap appanya terhadap Jaejoong. Dulu Jaejoong pernah hilang, saat Junsu mengajaknya ke taman dan karena keasyikan bermain bola ia jadi melupakan kakaknya.

Saat itu Junsu bukan Junsu yang disalahkan. Appa nya justru menyalahkan dan memarahi Jaejoong, bahkan mereka saat itu masih berada di kantor polisi.

"Dasar anak tidak berguna! Kau hanya menjadi benalu bagi orang lain! Kau seharusnya bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, bukannya bergantung pada adikmu!"

Kalau bukan karena Junsu yang menangis dan memohon kepada appanya, sudah pasti Jaejoong akan terus dimarahi di kantor polisi itu.

"Menurutku masalah ini tidak usah kita bahas lagi. Maksudku biarkan saja ini hanya menjadi rahasia kita. Jaejoong aku yakin juga tidak begitu mengerti dengan masalah ini,"jelas Yoochun.

Junsu kemudian melihat pada Jaejoong yang sudah mulai terlelap.

'Hyung... haruskah seperti ini?'

"Su... percayalah padaku. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja... " ucap Yoochun sambil mengusap pelan bahu Junsu.

"Kau yakin?"

Yoochun mengangguk, kemudian memeluk tubuh Junsu erat.

######

"Woaahh hyung! Kau sudah pulang?" sapa Changmin, adik laki-laki Yunho yang sedang bermain game di ruang tengah.

Yunho yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah hanya memandang Changmin sebentar, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dahi Changmin berkerut heran. Hyungnya itu terlihat sedikit aneh.

Yunho segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Menyalakan shower dan membasahi kepalanya.

'Shit!'

Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sudah merasukinya tadi. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sudah membuatnya seperti itu. Demi Tuhan Yunho adalah seorang pria straight, tapi kenapa tadi ia berbuat sejauh itu?

Bukan hanya mencium, bahkan ia tadi meniduri seorang pria!

"Aaaarrrgggghhh!" Yunho berteriak.

Ia merasa marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa begitu bodoh.

Setelah menidurinya, Yunho memang segera meninggalkan namja yang menjadi pikiran Yunho, bagaimana jika namja itu mengatakan kepada semua orang? Bagaimana jika sampai semua orang tahu, jika ia telah meniduri seorang pria?

Tapi tunggu, Yunho tadi tidak pernah sekalipun menyebutkan namanya, dan demikian pula namja tadi.

Mereka tidak saling mengenal, dan entah kenapa Yunho jadi berfikir lebih tenang.

#####

"Kau melanggar janjimu Kim Junsu!" kata Nyonya Kim tegas kepada Junsu yang duduk di kursi ruang tamu bersama Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelah Junsu hanya terdiam.

Junsu memang akhirnya tidak menepati janjinya untuk membawa pulang Jaejoong sebelum pukul sepuluh. Junsu dan Jaejoong akhirnya tidur di rumah Yoochun dan pulang pada pagi harinya.

"Umma... hyung ketiduran, dan aku tidak tega membangunkannya. Lagipula aku sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Jika aku memaksakan pulang dan menyetir, lalu aku kecelakaan bagaimana?"kilah Junsu.

Nyonya Kim tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Putra bungsunya itu memang cukup pintar untuk urusan membujuk dan membuat alasan.

"Ya sudahlah. Cepat kembali ke kamar, dan jangan pernah lagi mengulanginya." Nyonya Kim pun akhirnya menyerah.

Junsu tersenyum lega, kemudian mengajak Jaejoong ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hyung, kau ingatkan janji kita di rumah Yoochun tadi?" tanya Junsu pelan.

"Eum... hyungie tidak boleh bercerita pada siapa-siapa jika Hyungie berciuman dan bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan."

"Bagus! Kau harus menepati janjimu. Kalau tidak, aku akan sangat marah dan tidak akan berbicara denganmu!" ancam Junsu yang seketika membuat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Hyungie tidak akan menceritakan pada siapapun. Su ie tidak usah khawatir!"

Junsu akhirnya tersenyum, kemudian mengusap kepala Jaejoong sayang.

"Su ie... hyungie boleh tidur lagi? Pantat hyungie masih sakit, dan badan hyungie pegal-pegal."

"Tentu saja, kau boleh tidur di sini hyung. Tidurlah... "

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Pure Love

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Go Ara and others

Genre : Romance, hurt

Rated : NC 17

Author : RizmaHuka-huka

Warning Boys Love, Mpreg, OOT, OOC, Typo etc

Yunho baru saja keluar dari dalam kelasnya, saat tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk lengan atasnya.

"Oppa... semalam kau kemana eoh?" tanya Tiffany dengan suara manjanya.

Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa semalam ia tidur dengan pria lain. Bunuh diri namanya.

"Oh itu... tiba-tiba saja ummaku menelpon dan menyuruhku segera pulang," Yunho memutuskan untuk berbohong saja.

" Harusnya kau memberitahuku dulu, kau membuatku khawatir oppa..."

"Mianhae, oppa lupa."

"Eumm... setelah ini kau tidak ada kelas kan? Bagaimana jika kita berkencan?" ajak Tiffany semangat. Yunho tampak berfikir sebentar.

"Mianhae Fanny-ah, hari ini oppa tidak bisa,"kata Yunho sambil melepaskan tangan Tifanny yang masih bergelayut di lengannya.

"Wae?"

"Aku harus segera pulang dan mengantarkan ummaku ke rumah sakit. Lain kali saja, eoh?" bohong Yunho lagi.

Tiffany hanya bisa mengangguk meskipun tampak kecewa.

"Nah, sekarang oppa pergi dulu," kata Yunho singkat kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Tiffany.  
Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sudah tidak punya _mood_ lagi dengan gadis itu.

_Dua bulan kemudian_

Junsu memandang iba pada Jaejoong yang saat ini terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Sudah hampir seminggu ini Jaejoong tidak enak badan. Ia sering merasa lemas, dan mual. Bahkan sudah tiga hari ini semua makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya akan dimuntahkan kembali.

"Joongie... kita ke rumah sakit saja, eoh?" bujuk Nyonya Kim.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Joongie tidak mau," tolak Jaejoong untuk yang kesekian puluh kalinya. Namja cantik itu memang tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia tidak suka bau rumah sakit dan sangat membenci dokter. Selain itu Jaejoong juga sangat takut jika harus disuntik.

"Hyung kalau begitu makanlah sesuatu. Jangan biarkan perutmu kosong seperti ini," bujuk Junsu. Memang seharian ini Jaejoong belum memakan apapun. Junsu dan Nyonya Kim benar-benar sangat khawatir dibuatnya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggeleng dengan kedua mata yang terpejam.

"Kau mau es krim? Bagaimana jika aku membelikanmu es krim?" tawar Junsu.

Jaejoong segera membuka kedua matanya.

"Es krim?" ulang Jaejoong.

"Eum!" Junsu mengangguk semangat. Nyonya Kim segera menyikut putra bungsunya itu. Jaejoong sedang sakit dan Junsu malah ingin memberinya es krim?

"Setidaknya perut Joongie hyung akan terisi dan tidak kosong lagi umma,"bisik Junsu kepada ummanya.

Nyonya Kim hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Jika Hyungie mau, nanti akan Su Ie belikan," kata Junsu hendak bergegas.

"Tapi... tapi hyungie mau es krim rasa coklat yang dijual di gerobak es krim," pinta Jaejoong antusias.

"Araso! Hyungie tunggu disini, ne?"

Junsu menggerutu kesal. Ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumahnya, namun belum bisa menemukan penjual es krim. Jika berjalan lebih jauh lagi, ia takut es krimnya akan meleleh saat sudah sampai di rumah nanti.

"Eh?" Mata Junsu berpendar senang saat melihat penjual es krim yang berada di pinggir jalan. Beruntung sekali tidak ada anak-anak kecil yang mengerubunginya, jadi bisa dipastikan ia akan segera mendapatkan es krim untuk hyungnya.

"Ahjusi! Satu es krim rasa coklat!" pesan Junsu yang segera diangguki oleh penjual es krim.

'Sret!'

"Eh?" Junsu terkejut bukan main saat es krim yang sudah dipesannya malah diambil oleh orang lain.

"Yyah! Itu es krimku!" teriak Junsu pada namja jangkung yang telah mengambil es krimnya dan sekarang menjilatnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Wae? Aku yang memesannya duluan," kata namja itu sambil menyerahkan uangnya kepada penjual es krim.

"Tapi... tapi aku tidak melihatmu di sini. Kau pasti berbohong, eoh! Dasar bocah tengil!"

"Mwo?" namja jangkung itu tampak terpengaruh pada kata-kata Junsu.

"Berikan es krimnya!" Junsu merebut se krim dari tangan namja itu.

"Yyah! Aku yang mengantri duluan. Aku menunggunya di bawah pohon itu. Kau pasti tidak bisa melihatku karena pantatmu yang besar itu!"

"Beraninya kau!"

'Srat!'

Dengan cepat Junsu menumpahkan es krim yang ia pegang ke wajah namja jangkung itu, kemudian mengambil es krimnya sendiri, dan setengah berlari meninggalkan namja itu.

"M-mwoh?" namja jangkung itu terlihat syok dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Matanya tak berkedip memandang sosok Junsu yang sudah meninggalkannya cukup jauh.

"Dasar bebek sialan! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" teriak namja jangkung itu kesal.

%%%%%

Dengan es krim yang sudah mencair, Junsu berjalan senang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hyungie... ini es krimnya... " kata Junsu sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong.

"Oh, tuan Junsu sudah pulang?" tanya seorang pelayan yang tampak membereskan kamar Jaejoong

"Lho? Joongie Hyung dan umma kemana?" tanya Junsu saat tidak melihat Jaejoong di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Nyonya Kim sedang membawa tuan Jaejoong ke rumah sakit. Tadi saat ingin ke kamar mandi, tuan Jaejoong pingsan."

"Mwo?" Mata Junsu membulat, dan es krim yang dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja.

%%%%%

Yunho tertawa tanpa henti saat melihat Changmin pulang ke rumah dengan wajah dan pakaian yang penuh es krim.

" Minnie-ah, kau berebut es krim lagi?" tanya Yunho sambil tertawa memegangi perutnya.

"Diam hyung! Aku sedang kesal sekarang!" jawab Changmin sambil melepas pakaian kotornya dan melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang baju kotor.

"Kau ini sudah besar, masih saja berebut makanan..."

"Aku tidak berebut hyung! Aku hanya mengambil hak-ku," kata Changmin tak terima.

"Sudahlah... nanti akan hyung belikan," hibur Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Changmin singkat.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah tidak berminat."

Yunho memandang Changmin tak percaya. Tak biasanya adik kesayangannya itu menolak dibelikan makanan.

"Aku sudah tidak berminat dengan es krim. Aku ingin makan makanan Jepang."

'Pluk!'

Yunho memukul kepala Changmin dengan komik yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Dasar! Aku kira kau benar-benar sudah berhenti menjadi Food monster. Ya sudah. Cepat ganti pakaianmu, dan kita pergi keluar."

Yunho kemudian pergi meninggalkan Changmin. Changmin tersenyum tenang. Diam-diam ia sangat bersyukur mempunyai seorang kakak seperti Yunho.

Meskipun di luar sana Yunho terkenal sebagai seorang player yang tidak pernah bisa serius, tapi Changmin tahu jika Yunho adalah seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab.

Namja tampan itu adalah hyung yang sangat baik. Meski hanya hidup berdua kerana kedua orang tua mereka yang tinggal di luar negeri mengurusi bisnisnya, tapi Changmin tidak pernah merasa kesepian.

Changmin jadi teringat saat hyungnya itu lebih memilih melepaskan gadis yang sangat ia cintai daripada harus meninggalkan Changmin seorang diri di Korea.

Saat itu, Yunho bukanlah playboy seperti sekarang. Ia hanya mencintai seorang gadis. Namun semua berubah saat gadis yang bernama Go Ara itu memutuskan untuk kuliah di luar negeri.

Yunho terus membujuk supaya gadis itu tidak memutuskannya. Ia ingin mereka terus berhubungan meskipun terpisah di tempat yang jauh.

Changmin tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka, saat Ara datang ke rumahnya.

"Oppa... berapa kalipun kau membujukku, aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa berhubungan jarak jauh. Sebaiknya kita putus saja."

"Bukankah kita saling mencintai? Kenapa hanya karena jarak kita harus berpisah? Apa kau tidak percaya kepadaku?" tanya Yunho.

Ara menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu oppa. Aku hanya tidak bisa. Jika kau ingin kita tetap berhubungan, kau juga harus ikut aku kuliah di Perancis. Jika tidak, sebaiknya kita putus saja."

Yunho menunduk lemah. Saat itu Changmin tahu jika hyungnya itu sedang dilanda dilema yang cukup berat. Tanpa sadar, Changmin menggengam erat kedua tangannya. Siapa yang akan hyungnya pilih? Tinggal bersamanya, atau pergi ke Perancis bersama kekasihnya.

"Mianhae Ara... aku tidak bisa ikut bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Changmin seorang diri di sini. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku juga mencintai dongsaengku. Mianhae..."

Ara menghela nafasnya. Tampak raut kecewa di wajah cantiknya.

"Baiklah... aku mengerti oppa. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Selamat tinggal."

Dan dengan itu, Go Ara pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Meski berulang kali Yunho menyangkal, namun Changmin tahu jika hyungnya itu begitu terluka.

Hal itu membuatnya menjadi seorang playboy seperti sekarang. Mengencani banyak gadis, kemudian meninggalkannya setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkannya.

%%%%

Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya lemah. Ia sedikit bingung dimana sekarang ia berada.

"Uuh... " Jaejoong segera menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Perutnya terasa mual saat mencium bau rumah sakit yang sangat dibencinya.

"Hyungie... gwenchana?" tanya Junsu yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya khawatir.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Kenapa hyungie ada di sini? Dimana umma? Hyungie ingin pulang... " rengek Jaejoong hampir menangis.

Junsu segera mengusap kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah hyung... umma masih berbicara dengan dokter. Jika sudah selesai, nanti kita akan pulang... "bujuk Junsu menenangkan.

Junsu sendiri cukup cemas. Saat sampai di rumah sakit, Junsu melihat ummanya yang duduk di depan pintu ruang pemeriksaan. Dokter sedang memeriksa tubuh Jaejoong.

Cukup lama Junsu menunggu, hingga akhirnya dokter keluar dengan wajah yang serius.

"Nyonya Kim, mari bicara di ruangan saya," kata dokter itu.

Nyonya Kim mengangguk, dan menyuruh Junsu untuk menemani Jaejoong di kamarnya. Ia takut jika Jaejoong sadar, dan tidak ada yang menemaninya.

"Umma... " panggil Jaejoong saat Nyonya Kim telah kembali.

Nyonya Kim segera memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Jantung Junsu berdenyut cemas melihatnya. Melihat ekspresi sedih Nyonya Kim, Junsu tahu jika ada yang tidak beres pada hyungnya.

"Umma... Joongie ingin pulang. Joongie tidak mau di sini," rengek Jaejoong pada Nyonya Kim. Nyonya Kim melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Jaejoong.

"Ne... kita akan pulang. Tapi Joongie harus berjanji akan makan banyak setelah sampai di rumah nanti. Araso?" bujuk Nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut.

"Eumm... Joongie janji umma." Jaejoong mengangguk cepat.

Nyonya Kim berganti memandang Junsu. Tersirat kesedihan dari kedua matanya, membuat Junsu semakin khawatir.

%%%%

"Mwo?" kedua mata Junsu membulat. Nyonya Kim hanya mengangguk lemah. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Jaejoong sudah tidur di kamarnya, sementara Junsu dan Nyonya Kim berbincang di kamar Junsu.

"Dia... dia hamil Su... "lirih Nyonya Kim dengan air mata yang meluncur deras.

Tubuh Junsu melemas, tenggorokannya serasa tercekat.

"Appamu baru pulang dari Jepang besok. Apa yang harus umma lakukan?" tanya Nyonya Kim bingung.

Junsu masih terdiam. Semua ini bagaikan mimpi terburuk selama hidupnya. Ia sungguh berharap bisa kembali memutar waktu. Seharusnya dulu ia tidak mengajak Jaejoong ke pesta itu. Seharusnya ia lebih menjaga hyungnya.

"Junsu-ah... apa yang harus umma lakukan?" tanya Nyonya Kim sambil terisak.

Junsu kemudian memeluk tubuh bergetar Nyonya Kim. Wanita itu pasti sama sepertinya. Ketakutan dan merasa bersalah.

"Junsu-ah... kenapa semua ini terjadi. Kenapa nasib Jaejoong semalang ini... " Nyonya Kim terus saja terisak di pelukan Junsu.

Junsu hanya bisa menatap kosong, dan tanpa sadar air matanya meluncur dengan deras.

"Bagaimana jika appamu tahu... apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu Jaejoong hamil... Junsu-ah umma benar-benar takut..." Isakan Nyonya Kim semakin menjadi, membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

'Hyung... ini semua salahku... ' batin Junsu penuh penyesalan.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Pure Love

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Go Ara and others

Genre : Romance, hurt

Rated : NC 17

Author : RizmaHuka-huka

Warning Boys Love, Mpreg, OOT, OOC, Typo etc

'Plak!'

Sebuah tamparan cukup keras mendarat di pipi kiri Junsu. Junsu hanya menunduk sambil mengusap pipinya yang panas dan memerah.

Nyonya Kim menurunkan tangan kanannya. Memandang kecewa pada Junsu.

"Aku tidak percaya ternyata semua ini karenamu. Aku menyesal telah mempercayakan Jaejoong padamu. Aku kecewa padamu Junsu,"ucap Nyonya Kim pelan namun terkesan tegas.

Junsu hanya terdiam. Semua ini memang salahnya. Rasa sakit di pipinya rasanya tak sebanding dengan penderitaan Jaejoong akibat kelalaiannya.

Junsu akhirnya memang menceritakan semuanya kepada Nyonya Kim. Namja manis itu mengaku telah lalai menjaga Jaejoong saat di pesta Yoochun. Membuat Jaejoong ditiduri bahkan oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Junsu sangat menyesal. Mulutnya terkunci rapat, namun air matanya tak henti mengalir.

Melihat Junsu yang hanya terdiam, Nyonya Kim segera pergi meninggalkan namja itu. Ia tidak mau rasa amarah dan kecewa membuatnya menampar lagi wajah putra bungsunya itu.

Sesaat setelah Nyonya Kim meninggalkannya di kamar, tubuh Junsu melemas dan ambruk di atas tempat tidurnya.

'Mianhae hyung... ini semua salahku... ' sesal Junsu sambil terisak.

Nyonya Kim berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong. Namja polos itu ternyata masih belum mau makan juga. Tampak makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh pelayan tergeletak tak tersentuh di atas meja nakas.

"Joongie... kenapa tidak dimakan eoh?" tanya Nyonya Kim sambil mengusap kepala Jaejoong sayang.

Jaejoong yang tiduran segera mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah Joongie makan umma..."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa nasi dan lauknya tidak berkurang?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bukannya tidak mau menuruti kata ummanya, tapi ia memang merasa mual dan tidak berselera untuk makan.

"Joongie... bukankah tadi Joongie sudah berjanji akan makan yang banyak jika kita pulang ke rumah?"

Jaejoong terdiam menatap ummanya.

"Tapi Joongie tidak lapar..."kilah Jaejoong.

"Joongie dengarkan umma, eoh!" Nyonya Kim menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Jaejoong.

"Mulai sekarang Joongie harus makan yang banyak karena... " perkataan Nyonya Kim terputus. Tenggorokannya tercekat membayangkan bagaimana kondisi Jaejoong sekarang.

"Karena Joongie... Joongie sekarang sedang hamil," lanjut Nyonya Kim bersamaan dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Hamil?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

Nyonya Kim menghela nafasnya. Bagaiamanapun Jaejoong harus tahu kondisinya sendiri. Meski berat, namun Nyonya Kim sebisa mungkin akan menjelaskannya pada Jaejoong. Dokter tadi mengatakan jika Jaejoong adalah seorang intersex. Ia memang seorang namja, namun memilik rahim di dalam perutnya.

"Eum... sekarang disini... " ucap Nyonya Kim sambil mengusap perut rata Jaejoong ," di dalam sini ada bayi kecil."

Jaejoong segera menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya terkejut.

"Di dalam perut Joongie?"

Nyonya Kim mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi... tapi Joongie tidak ingat pernah memakan bayi. Bagaimana bisa ada bayi dalam perut Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong panik.

Nyonya Kim yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil. Wanita itu kemudian mengusap kepala Jaejoong pelan.

"Joongie... bukan begitu caranya Joongie mendapatkan bayi."

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Joongie ingat pernah bertemu dengan seorang namja saat di pesta Yoochun?" tanya Nyonya Kim . Ia teringat pada cerita Junsu tadi, yang mengatakan jika Jaejoong tidur dengan seorang pria di sana.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Wajahnya merona merah mengingat namja tampan yang sudah menciumnya tempo hari.

" Joongie ingat apa yang sudah Joongie lakukan dengan namja itu?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk malu, membuat Nyonya Kim merasa miris.

"Dari situlah bayi itu berasal. Namja itulah yang membuat ada bayi di dalam perut Joongie... " terang Nyonya Kim.

Jaejoong menatap ummanya. Mata besarnya menatap polos pada Nyonya Kim.

"Karena itu Joongie harus makan yang banyak, supaya bayi di dalam perut Joongie bisa tumbuh dengan baik. Apa Joongie mau bayi Joongie sakit? Apa Joongie tidak ingin melihat bayi Joongie cepat besar?"

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat, "tentu Joongie mau umma. Joongie akan menjaga bayi Joongie. Joongie akan makan sekarang."

Jaejoong segera mengambil makanan di atas meja nakas kemudian memakannya dengan lahap. Nyonya Kim yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

'Joongie... malang sekali nasibmu... Kau bahkan tidak tahu jika kau sedang hamil...'

"Umma waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba saat melihat Nyonya Kim menitikkan air matanya.

Nyonya Kim menggeleng.

"Aniya... umma hanya senang karena sebentar lagi Joogie akan memdapatkan bayi. Nanti kita harus mencari namja itu, ne? Joongie masih ingat wajahnya bukan?"

"Eum!"Jaejoong mengangguk semangat.

"Bagus... karena Joongie harus menikah dengannya..."

"Menikah?" pipi Jaejoong kembali bersemu merah membayangkannya. Ia jadi teringat pernah menghadiri pesta pernikahan saudara sepupunya.

Kedua mempelai saat itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Banyak makanan dan juga orang-orang. Dan yang paling Jaejoong ingat, kedua mempelai itu berciuman.

Sejak saat itu, Jaejoong bercita-cita akan menikah di kemudian hari.

Nyonya Kim kembali menghela nafas berat. Ia cukup bingung dengan semua ini. Belum lagi bagaimana reaksi suaminya nanti.

%%%%%

"Aahh... oppa... " Jesicca mendesah pelan saat Yunho menghisap leher dan juga dadanya. Mata yeoja itu terpejam dengan kedua tangan yang meremas rambut lebat Yunho.

Merasa sudah cukup memberikan tanda kepemilikan di tubuh yeoja itu, Yunho kemudian menarik tubuhnya. Memandang tubuh naked yeoja yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya.

Yunho hendak membuka celananya, namun segera terhenti saat melihat wajah Jesicca yang berada di bawahnya.

Mata Yunho melebar, yeoja di bawahnya kini terlihat seperti bukan Jesicca. Mata hitam yang bulat, hidung yang mancung, bibir penuh yang merah, dan kulit yang seputih susu.

Yunho segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sosok itu.

'Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!'batin Yunho sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Oppa... waeyo?" tanya Jesicca bingung saat melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Ani... aku rasa aku harus segera pergi sekarang," kata Yunho sambil memakai pakaiannya.

"Tapi oppa... kita belum selesai."

"Mianhae Sicca... Aku lupa ada janji untuk menemani Changmin makan malam ini," bohong Yunho.

"Oppa... kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku," Jesicca mulai terisak, merasa sangat kecewa karena Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja meninggalkannya.

"Mianhae... " kata Yunho singkat kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar hotel.

Saat sampai di mobilnya, Yunho segera meletakkan kepalanya di atas stang kemudi. Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya erat.

Ia tidak percaya jika kejadian dua bulan yang lalu masih terus mengikutinya hingga kini. Yunho benar-benar sangat frustasi. Bagaimana tidak. Setiap kali Yunho berkencan dengan seorang gadis dan mereka akan tidur bersama, tiba-tiba saja bayangan namja cantik tempo hari muncul, membuat _**mood**_ Yunho menghilang begitu saja.

Jika begini terus, nampaknya lama-lama Yunho bisa jadi gila.

'Lupakan dia! Lupakan! Lupakan!' kata Yunho dalam hati.

%%%%%

Nyonya Kim sedang membuatkan susu untuk Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong tampak memakan es krimnya di meja makan.

Saat bel pintu rumahnya terdengar, Jaejoong berlari kecil membukakannya. Ia tahu jika hari ini appanya akan pulang dari Jepang.

Tuan Kim sudah dua minggu berada di Jepang, dan Jaejoong sangat merindukan appanya itu.

"Appa... " panggil Jaejoong saat melihat tuan Kim masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hmm," jawab Tuan Kim singkat tanpa melihat pada Jaejoong.

"Appa...! Joongie ada kabar baik," kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan mengejar appanya.

Tuan Kim tampak tak tertarik, dan tetap berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Appa! Joongie punya bayi sekarang... "

Tuan Kim tersenyum sinis," dasar anak bodoh!"

Tuan Kim berfikir jika Jaejoong sedang membuat lelucon lagi. Jaejoong adalah seorang namja, jadi mana mungkin bisa hamil.

"Appa... Joongie benar-benar hamil. Apa appa tidak senang? Sebentar lagi akan ada bayi di rumah ini."

Tuan Kim menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mulai kesal dengan lelucon Jaejoong ini.

"Apa kau sudah selesai menceritakan imajinasi bodohmu itu? Aku sangat lelah, pergi dari hadapanku dan jangan ganggu aku!" bentak Tuan Kim.

Jaejoong menunduk sambil meremas kedua jemarinya takut.

"Tapi... tapi itu benar. Umma bilang Joongie harus segera menikah, jadi appa harus mencari namja itu," lirih Jaejoong.

Tuan Kim yang akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong.

Matanya menatap tajam Jaejoong. Bersamaan dengan itu, Nyonya Kim yang baru mendengar teriakan suaminya segera berlari menghampiri keduanya.

Nyonya Kim memandang takut pada suaminya, membuat Tuan Kim merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Kim Jung Soo.. jelaskan ada apa ini?" perintah Tuan Kim dingin.

"Yeobbo hentikan! Aku mohon jangan seperti ini... " pinta Nyonya Kim dengan air mata yang berurai.

"Ampun appa... Jangan pukul Joongie... hiks... " rintih Jaejoong yang kini terduduk dengan bibir yang pecah dan hidung mengeluarkan darah.

"Dasar anak tidak berguna! Pergi kau dari sini!" teriak Tuan Kim sambil menjambak rambut Jaejoong dan menyeretnya keluar dari rumah.

"Kim Young Woon! Berhenti menyakiti Jaejoong! Lepaskan dia!" teriak Nyonya Kim sambil memukuli punggung suaminya.

"Berhenti membelanya. Dia bukan anakku lagi. Aku tidak mempunyai anak seperti dia!" Tuan Kim mulai mendorong tubuh istrinya, membuat tubuh wanita itu jatuh terduduk.

"Umma!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Kau! Dasar anak pembawa sial! Pergi dari sini dan cari namja yang sudah menghamilimu! Aku tidak sudi melihat wajahmu lagi! Dasar menjijikkan!"usir Tuan Kim.

"Appa... apa yang terjadi?" Junsu yang baru pulang dari kampus sangat terkejut melihat kedua orang tua dan juga hyungnya yang kini sudah berada di halaman rumah.

"Ommo hyung!" Junsu segera menghampiri Jaejoong. Terkejut dengan wajah Hyungnya yang babak belur.

"Su Ie... tolong Hyungie... " rintih Jaejoong.

"Kim Junsu! Cepat bawa ummamu masuk!" suruh Tuan Kim.

"Wae? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, eoh?"

"Namja bodoh itu!" ucap Tuan Kim sambil menunjuk Jaejoong, " dia sudah membuat malu keluarga ini. Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini," lanjut Tuan Kim dan kembali menyeret tubuh Jaejoong.

Mata Junsu membulat. Oh tidak! Jadi appanya sudah tahu jika sekarang Jaejoong hamil?

"Appa! Hyungie... tidak bersalah. Ini semua salahku, aku mohon jangan usir dia, " mohon Junsu sambil menahan Tuan Kim.

Tuan tak bergeming, dan tetap menyeret tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa terisak diam. Ia sudah cukup lemas untuk melawan appanya itu.

"Appa... jangan lakukan ini. Hyungie tidak tahu siapa-siapa di luar. Aku mohon appa... " mohon Junsu dengan air mata yang berurai.

'Srak!'

Tuan Kim mendorong tubuh Jaejoong keluar dari pintu gerbang, kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintu gerbang dengan cepat. Namja itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam kepada Junsu dan Nyonya Kim yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kalian berdua cepat masuk!" perintah Tuan Kim dingin.

Junsu menggeleng, " ani. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa Jaejoong hyung."

"Araso... jika tidak mau kau bisa pergi bersamanya, dan sekali kau melangkahkan kakimu dari rumah ini. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk kembali," ancam Tuan Kim yang membuat Junsu dan Nyonya Kim mengurungkan niat mereka.

"Appa... umma... jangan usir Joongie... Su Ie...!" Jaejoong terus berteriak sambil menggedor pintu gerbang. Air mata tak henti mengalir sejak tadi, dan isakkanya-pun semakin menjadi.

"Appa... umma... biarkan Joongie masuk... Joongie janji tidak akan nakal lagi... " teriakan Jaejoong semakin melemah. Tubuh namja itu kini merosot, dan terduduk di atas pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Nyonya Kim, Junsu, dan beberapa pelayan di dalam rumah hanya bisa menangis pelan mendengar teriakan memilukan dari Jaejoong.

Mereka tidak ada yang berani membukakan pintu karena ancaman dari Tuan Kim.

Junsu kemudian teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya, dan menelpon Yoochun.

"Yoochun-ah... tolong... tolong hyungku... "

**TBC**

**Plisss jangan timpukin saya...**

**Saya gak ada maksud bikin umma menderita kayak gini, tapi mau gimana lagi ini kan udah tuntutan skenario#plak**

**Gomawo buat yg udah review ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Pure Love

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Go Ara and others

Genre : Romance, hurt

Rated : NC 17

Author : RizmaHuka-huka

Warning Boys Love, Mpreg, OOT, OOC, Typo etc

Yoochun segera keluar dari mobilnya, dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang saat ini duduk meringkuk di depan pintu gerbang.

Namja polos itu tampak masih terisak sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

Yoochun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon Junsu.

"Junsu-ah... aku sudah ada di depan rumahnya."

'Chunnie... kalau begitu, tolong... tolong bawa Joongie hyung ke rumahmu,' kata Junsu dari seberang telepon dengan sedikit terisak.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku harus membawanya ke rumahku?"

'Joongie... Joongie hyung hamil dan appa mengusirnya.'

Yoochun membulatkan matanya. Hamil?

'Chunnie! Sekarang kau harus membawanya ke rumahmu. Aku mohon jaga dia. Besok setelah semuanya tenang, aku akan pergi ke apartemenmu,' kata Junsu.

"Araso Su Ie... Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga hyungmu. Kau tidak usah khawatir, eoh?" kata Yoochun menenangkan.

Yoochun segera menutup teleponnya, kemudian melihat pada Jaejoong yang kini telah memejamkan matanya.

Tampaknya namja cantik itu sudah tertidur karena kelelahan.

Yoochun kemudian mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong pelan, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil.

%%%%

Yoochun menelan ludahnya gugup. Matanya tak berkedip memandang tubuh Jaejoong di hadapannya. Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Yoochun memang segera membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di kamar.

Pakaian Jaejoong tampak sangat kotor, jadi Yoochun berniat untuk menggantinya.

Namun namja bersuara husky itu tidak menyangka jika akan seperti ini. Melihat tubuh polos Jaejoong entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdesir aneh.

Bibir yang merah, dan kulit putih tanpa cacatnya.

Yoochun tak percaya jika ada namja sesempurna ini. Yoochun bertaruh jika Jaejoong akan menjadi idola setiap laki-laki dan perempuan jika saja namja itu tidak mengalami keterbelakangan mental.

Setalah memakaikan pakaian yang baru, Yoochun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah terlelap Jaejoong. Namja itu benar-benar cantik, tak salah jika ada orang tak bertanggung jawab yang tega menidurinya malam itu.

Yoochun hampir saja menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jaejoong, saat tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi.

"Ya Su Ie?" kata Yoochun setelah mengangkat teleponnya.

'Bagaimana keadaan hyungie? Apa dia masih tidur?'

"Ne... aku baru saja menggantikan- maksudku membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur," jawab Yoochun tiba-tiba gugup.

'Syukurlah. Sebaiknya kau siapkan makanan untuknya. Tadi dia belum makan.'

"Ne... aku akan segera menyiapkan makanan untuknya..."

'Baiklah, akan kututup telponnya. Gomawo Chunnie-ah... '

Yoochun segera menghela nafasnya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong, sebelum melakukan hal-hal yang gila nantinya.

%%%%%%

'Prang!'

"Shit!" Yunho mengumpat kesal saat tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas minumnya.

'Ada apa ini?' batinnya sambil memegangi dadanya yang entah mengapa terasa sedikit sesak.

%%%%%%

Yoochun menghela nafas putus asa. Sejak terbangun dari tidurnya, Jaejoong terus menangis dan tidak mau memakan makanannya.

"Joongie ingin pulang... hiks... " isak Jaejoong pelan.

Yoochun yang merasa iba, segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong, kemudian memeluk namja cantik itu dari samping.

"Joongie jangan menangis, ne? Besok Su Ie pasti akan datang untuk menjemputmu."

"Jinjja?" mata Jaejoong membulat menatap Yoochun. Yoochun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut membuat Jaejoong balas memeluk namja tampan itu.

"Tapi... tapi Joongie tidak bisa tidur di sini. Joongie ingin tidur di kamar Joongie dan memeluk boneka gajah Joongie... " kata Jaejoong kemudian.

Yoochun tampak berfikir sebentar.

"Bagaimana jika malam ini Joongie tidur denganku? Kau bisa memelukku sebagai ganti boneka gajahmu."

Jaejoong mengetukkan telunjuknya di dagu. Berfikir.

"A-araso... " jawab Jaejoong.

Akhirnya malam itu Yoochun tidur bersama dengan Jaejoong. Namja itu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong sepanjang malam, dan tanpa sadar jantungnya berdetak nyaman saat bersentuhan dengan namja polos itu.

%%%%%

"Hyung!" Junsu langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong . Pagi-pagi sekali ia akhirnya bisa pergi ke rumah Yoochun dan menemui kakaknya itu. Ternyata Jaejoong masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, dan cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Junsu.

"Su Ie! Akhirnya kau datang!" kata Jaejoong senang.

Junsu memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong. Memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat memar.

"Apa ini sakit hyung?" tanya Junsu sambil mengusap sudut bibir Jaejoong yang membiru.

"Aww... sakit Su ie..." jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Junsu menitikkan air matanya.

"Mianhae hyung... mian... semua ini salahku."

"Ani... Su Ie tidak salah kok... "

Junsu menggeleng pelan, " kau tidak mengerti hyung... "

" Su Ie, apa kau ingin membawa hyungie pulang?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum senang.

Junsu hanya bisa terdiam, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Namja manis itu masih berfikir bagaimana cara memberi pengertian tentang keadaan Jaejoong. Tuan Kim sudah mengusirnya dan tidak mungkin Junsu akan membawa Jaejoong kembali ke rumah.

"Sarapan sudah siap! Kalian ingin sarapan sekarang?" tanya Yoochun yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamar.

"Oh... ne... " jawab Junsu sambil mengusap matanya.

Mereka bertiga kemudian sarapan bersama. Jaejoong tampak sangat lahap memakan sarapannya. Namja cantik itu memang sudah melewatkan makan siang dan malamnya kemarin.

Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka duduk bertiga di ruang tengah.

"Hyung... dengarkan aku, ne?" mulai Junsu sambil memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Kau... kau harus tinggal disini bersama Yoochun," lanjut Junsu.

"Wae? Kenapa Hyungie harus tinggal di sini? "Mata Jaejoong membulat bingung.

"Karena kau hamil... "

Jaejoong masih bingung," memangnya kenapa jika hyungie hamil?"

"Appa tidak suka hyung," lirih Junsu menahan air matanya.

"Wae? kenapa appa tidak suka? Bukankah bayi itu lucu?" Jaejoong masih belum mengerti.

Junsu menggeleng cepat, ia semakin tidak kuat menahan air matanya. Kenapa hyungnya sebodoh ini? Kenapa hyungnya masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"Hyung... seorang namja tidak seharusnya hamil."

"Tapi Joongie hamil," potong Jaejoong cepat.

Kenapa? Memang apa salahnya kalau dia hamil? Kenapa appanya tidak suka? Bingung Jaejoong.

Junsu menghela nafasnya. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong.

" Pokoknya kau harus tinggal disini! Kau harus makan yang banyak dan jaga dirimu baik-baik sampai bayi itu lahir. Mengerti!" kata Junsu tegas.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Ani... hyungie tidak mau tinggal disini! Hyungie ingin pulang!" Mata Jaejoong sudah mulai memanas membayangkan akan tinggal jauh dari Junsu dan ummanya.

"Hyung! Dengarkan aku! Kau akan tinggal di sini!"

"Ani! Hyungie tidak mau! Hyungie ingin pulang! Kenapa Hyungie harus tinggal disini?"

"Karena kau hamil!"

"Kalau begitu Hyungie tidak mau hamil! Keluarkan saja bayinya dari perut Hyungie!"

"Hyung!"

"Hyungie benci hamil! Hyungie tidak mau hamil!" teriak Jaejoong sambil memukuli perutnya sendiri.

'Plak!'

Mata Yoochun melebar karena terkejut, begitu pula dengan Junsu. Semua begitu cepat dan ia tidak sadar telah menampar hyungnya sendiri.

Jaejoong memegang pipinya yang memerah dan hanya terdiam memandang Junsu. Junsu sendiri tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia menampar hyungnya.

Kata-kata Jaejoong tadi entah mengapa membuatnya benar-benar merasa bersalah. Jika ada yang harus diusir, itu seharusnya dirinya. Mengingat ia-lah yang menyebabkan Jaejoong seperti ini.

'Bruk!'

Junsu segera memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Mian hyung... mian... "

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Namja itu tampak menahan isakannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud jahat hyung... aku hanya... " Junsu tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya. Tenggorokannya terisak melihat tubuh bergetar Jaejoong.

"Joongie tidak berguna! Semua membenci Joongie... Appa... dan sekarang Su Ie. Joongie pabbo!" isak Jaejoong sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Yoochun yang sedari diam mulai mendekati Jaejoong, dan memeluk tubuh namja itu.

"Sshhh... Su Ie sangat menyayangimu Joongie. Karena itulah ia melakukan ini... "

" Ne... hyung... aku sangat menyayangimu. Mengertilah... "

Jaejoong kembali tenang.

"Junsu mulai mengusap perut rata Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak boleh membencinya. Kau harus menjaganya sampai ia lahir hyung. Ini adalah bayimu. Dia yang akan memanggilmu umma. Dia yang akan menemanimu bermain. Dia yang akan memakan masakanmu dengan senang. Jika kau membencinya... dia pasti sangat sedih. Kau ingat, kau akan menjadi umma seperti umma kita," jelas Junsu.

Jaejoong terdiam beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Hyungie mengerti... "

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau harus makan yang banyak. Kau akan menjaga dan menyayanginya seperti umma menjaga dan menyayangi kita. Yaksok?" Junsu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Eum! Yaksok!" Jaejoong melingkarkan jari jelingkingnya, membuat pinky promise.

Mereka kemudian berpelukan, dan Yoochun hanya bisa menatap haru.

%%%%%

Yoochun memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit. Tadi Junsu meminta nama-nama pria yang diundangnya ke pesta tempo hari. Kekasihnya itu ingin menemukan pria yang sudah menghamili hyungnya.

Yoochun memang mengingat siapa saja yang ia undang, namun yang jadi masalah ternyata bukan orang yang ia undang saja yang datang ke pestanya.

Yoochun bahkan melihat banyak orang tak dikenal yang datang ke pestanya, dan ia pikir itu wajar. Semakin banyak yang datang ke pesta bukankah lebih baik?

"Setelah kau mendapatkan nama-nama mereka, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku akan menanyai mereka satu persatu," jawab Junsu.

"Mwo?" tanya Yoochun tak percaya.

"Junsu-ah... tidak mungkin mereka akan mengaku! Lagipula separuh orang di pestaku, aku tidak mengenal mereka"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara Chunnie! Kau tahu kan hyungku seperti itu? Kita tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali!"

Yoochun sekali lagi memijat pelipisnya. Entahlah, ia merasa teman-temannya tidak akan menyukai semua ini. Mereka mungkin akan merasa tersinggung dengan semua ini.

Tiba-tiba saja terbesit ide di kepalanya.

"Su Ie... aku ada ide."

"Apa?"

"Dua bulan lagi adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku akan mengadakan pesta dan mengundang lagi orang-orang yang hadir di pestaku saat itu. Setelah itu, kita suruh Jaejoong mengenali mereka satu persatu. Aku yakin dengan begitu mereka tidak akan curiga, dan dengan tepat kita akan bisa menemukan orang itu."

Junsu tampak berfikir. Memang benar kata Yoochun. Jika ia bertanya satu persatu, kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan mengaku. Hanya Jaejoong yang bisa mengenalinya, dan tampaknya ide Yoochun ini cukup bagus.

"Araso!" kata Junsu pada akhirnya.

%%%%%%

Sudah dua minggu lamanya Jaejoong tinggal di rumah Yoochun. Yoochun benar-benar sangat memperhatikannya. Ia menyiapkan makanan, membuatkan susu dan menemani Jaejoong tidur setiap malam.

Junsu juga sering mengunjunginya, meskipun secara diam-diam. Bagaimanapun juga Tuan Kim sudah mengancamnya.

Sebenarnya Nyonya Kim juga ingin melihat Jaejoong, namun Tuan Kim mengajaknya ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis sejak Jaejoong diusir dari rumah. Tampaknya Tuan Kim tahu jika Nyonya Kim pasti akan diam-diam menemuai Jaejoong, jadi dia menjauhkan Nyonya Kim dari Jaejoong.

Tuan Kim berniat mengajak Junsu, namun Junsu beralasan jika ia masih ada kuliah. Tuan Kim jadi tidak bisa memaksa, mengingat hanya Junsu yang akan menjadi penerus di perusahaannya kelak. Junsu harus segera lulus dengan nilai yang baik.

Hari itu hari minggu yang cerah. Jaejoong sudah bosan berada di rumah dan ia mulai rindu dengan umma dan rumahnya. Karena itulah Junsu dan Yoochun mengajaknya berjalan-jalan.

Mereka pergi ke taman bermain. Naik komedi putar dan bermain-main sampai siang.

"Su Ie... hyungie ingin itu... " kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk penjual es krim yang dikerubungi oleh anak-anak kecil.

"Araso! Biar Chunnie yang membelikannya. Sebaiknya kita istirahat di sana, eoh!" ajak Junsu menuju sebuah kursi panjang tak jauh dari penjual es krim.

Yoochun akhirnya harus mengantri bersama anak-anak kecil.

"Yyah! Kau disini?" Seseorang secara tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

"Jung Yunho?" Yoochun sedikit terkejut. Tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan temannya itu di sana.

"Su Ie!" panggil Jaejoong pada Junsu yang sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya.

"Hmm?" jawab Junsu singkat.

"Su Ie! Itu!" Jaejoong berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah Yoochun.

"Wae? Yoochun masih mengantri hyung! Sabar, ne?" kata Junsu kemudian kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Tapi... " Jaejoong masih memandang ke arah Yoochun. Tepatnya ke arah namja tampan yang tampak asyik berbincang dengannya.

Wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah. Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian di pesta Yoochun tempo hari.

Ia tak menyangka akan melihat namja itu lagi di sini. Ia masih tampan. Bukan! Ia bahkan terlihat semakin tampan daripada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tanpa sadar, tangan Jaejoong mengusap lembut perut ratanya, matanya tak henti memandang pada pria tampan yang saat ini asyik berbincang dengan Yoochun di seberang sana.

**TBC**

Nyahahaha... gimana?gimana?

Udah mulai ada benang merah(?) kan?


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Pure Love

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Go Ara and others

Genre : Romance, hurt

Rated : NC 17

Author : RizmaHuka-huka

Warning Boys Love, Mpreg, OOT, OOC, Typo etc

"Yyah! Kau disini?" Yoochun segera memutar tubuhnya saat merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Jung Yunho?" Yoochun sedikit terkejut. Tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan temannya itu di sana.

"Berkencan dengan pacarmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Begitulah. Kau sendiri?" Yoochun bertanya balik.

"Aku bersamanya," jawab Yunho sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Im Yoona? Kau berkencan dengannya?" Yoochun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Im Yoona, gadis paling cantik di kampus mereka, ternyata telah berhasil ditaklukkan oleh Jung Yunho.

Im Yoona adalah salah satu dari sedikit gadis di kampusnya yang masih berotak encer. Saat gadis lain dengan suka rela membuang harga dirinya untuk Yunho, gadis itu ternyata tampak tak terpengaruh. Ia benar-benar sedingin es yang sulit ditaklukkan dan itu justru membuat banyak pria tertarik kepadanya.

Gadis itu cukup cantik, namun tidak terkesan murahan. Ia seperti seorang putri yang tampak anggun dan sombong. Tak heran jika Yoochun cukup terkejut saat melihat Yunho berhasil menaklukkan gadis itu.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan berkencan dengan gadis baik-baik?" tanya Yoochun sambil melirik ke arah Yoona.

"Yyah! Aku tidak mungkin seperti ini terus. Aku sudah bosan."

"Jadi kau bertobat sekarang?"

"Aku hanya sedang mencoba Yoochun-ah... " Yunho tersenyum hambar. Ia memang sedang mencoba sesuatu yang serius dengan seseorang, namun sebenarnya ia juga tengah berusaha melupakan seseorang yang entah mengapa selalu membayang-bayanginya. Ia berharap bisa melupakan sosok itu dengan menjalin hubugan yang serius dengan Yoona.

"Ah... tampaknya aku harus pergi dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang," ucap Yunho setelah menerima es krimnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri Yoona.

Yoochun hanya bisa memandangi sosok Yunho dan Yoona yang kini berjalan beriringan menjauh. Setelah mendapatkan es krimnya, Yoochun kembali menghampiri Junsu dan Jaejoong.

"Jja! Ini es krim kalian!" kata Yoochun sambil menyerahkan es krim yang ia bawa pada Junsu dan Jaejoong.

"Yey! Akhirnya datang juga!" Junsu berseru senang dan langsung menjilati es krimnya.

"Jaejoong, waeyo?" tanya Yoochun heran. Jaejoong tampak tak bersemangat mengambil es krimnya. Namja cantik terlihat memandang ke arah lain.

"Hyung... kau baik-baik saja?" timpal Junsu saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah.

"I-itu... " Jaejoong menunjuk sesuatu.

Yoochun dan Junsu mulai bingung dengan maksud Jaejoong.

"Wae? Kau ingin naik bianglala itu?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Namja tampan itu sudah menghilang. Jaejoong sedikit kecewa karena ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan namja itu.

"Wae? Apa kau sakit?" Yoochun menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Jaejoong.

"Ah! Mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Kajja!" Junsu segera menarik tangan Jaejoong pelan. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Jaejoong.

##########

"Oppa... terima kasih untuk hari ini," kata Yoona. Saat ini, ia dan Yunho telah berada di depan rumah Yoona.

"Ne... aku senang melewatkan hari ini bersamamu." Yunho tersenyum, dan mengusap rambut Yoona pelan.

"Aku masuk dulu, ne? "

"Ne, sampaikan salamku untuk orang tuamu."

Yoona segera berjalan masuk, namun gadis itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan mencium pipi Yunho cepat.

Yunho mengerjabkan matanya, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar jika Yoona sudah berlari kecil memasuki rumahnya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut. Ternyata gadis itu begitu manis.

###########

Yoochun menatap cemas pada Jaejoong. Namja polos itu terlihat aneh sepulang dari taman bermain tadi. Ia jadi sedikit pendiam, dan terkadang melamun.

"Jae... kenapa susunya tidak diminum?"

Jaejoong buru-buru tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera melihat pada susu kehamilan yang masih belum tersentuh di atas meja makan.

"Oh... ne... " Jaejoong segera mengambil gelasnya, kemudian meminum susunya hingga habis.

"Joongie ingin tidur dulu, ne... " kata Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari ruang makan.

Yoochun terdiam. Biasanya Jaejoong akan mengajaknya untuk tidur. Setelah beberapa hari tinggal di rumah Yoochun, namja cantik itu memang belum berani untuk tidur sendiri.

Yoochun segera mengikuti Jaejoong. Jaejoong tampak sudah berbaring sambil mengusap perutnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi sambil melamun.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau merindukan ummamu?" tanya Yoochun sambil duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat.

"Kapan kita pergi ke taman bermain lagi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Wae? Kau ingin main kesana lagi?"

"Eum!" Jaejoong mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu minggu depan. Bagaimana?" Yoochun tersenyum lembut, dan mengusap kepala Jaejoong pelan.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak besok saja?" tanya Jaejoong tak sabar. Ia segera mendudukkan tubuhnya, menatap Yoochun penuh harap.

"Besok aku dan Junsu kuliah Jae. Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin naik komedi putar lagi?"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat.

"Joongie... Joongie ingin melihatnya lagi?"

"Melihat apa? Badut?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Sirkus?"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Lalu apa?"

"Namja tampan... " lirih Jaejoong sambil menunduk.

"Namja tampan? Maksudmu?" Yoochun mulai tak mengerti.

"Eum... namja tampan yang sudah poppo Joongie... " Jaejoong tertawa kecil sambil mengusap perutnya.

Yoochun masih berfikir tak mengerti.

"Mwo?" Yoochun segera berdiri. Shit! Kenapa dia baru mengerti sekarang.

"Ma- maksudmu namja yang kau temui saat di pestaku?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Namja yang sudah tidur denganmu?"

Jaejoong hanya menatap bingung Yoochun.

"Namja yang kau temui di kamarku? Kau melihatnya di taman bermain?"

"Eum... Joongie melihatnya... "

"Dimana? Dimana kau melihatnya? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku atau Junsu tadi?"

"Dia membeli es krim bersamamu tadi..."

"Mwo?" Yoochun segera mengingat lagi. Ia mengumpat dalam hati saat menyadari siapa yang Jaejoong maksud.

Sudah jelas saat membeli es krim tadi ia bertemu dengan Yunho, dan secara kebetulan juga Yunho pernah datang ke pestanya.

Mungkinkah orang yang menghamili Jaejoong itu Jung Yunho?

Yoochun kembali terduduk. Tidak mungkin, jadi selama ini...

"Jaejoong-ah... apa kau yakin dia orangnya? Namja tampan yang berbicara denganku saat membeli es krim tadi? Kau tidak salah orang?" tanya Yoochun memastikan.

"Joongie yakin." Jaejoong mengangguk, "Joongie masih ingat wajahnya."

Yoochun terdiam. Kenyataan ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya. Selama ini ia mengira jika Yunho adalah pria straight. Dan jika Yunho benar-benar pelakunya, itu artinya ia harus memberitahu namja itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Junsu?

Ah, mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak usah memberitahu namja manis itu dulu. Mungkin sebaikanya ia berbicara dulu dengan Yunho. Temannya itu pasti tidak menyangka jika ia telah membuat hamil seorang pria.

"Apa kita akan pergi ke taman bermain besok?Apa Joongie akan melihatnya lagi?" tanya Jaejoong semangat.

Yoochun menggeleng, dan mengusap kepala Jaejoong lembut.

"Ani... tapi aku akan membawanya ke sini. Aku akan mengajak namja itu ke sini Joongie... " ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum lembut.

############

Siang itu Junsu baru saja pulang kuliah. Yoochun bilang jika ia masih ada urusan jadi mereka tidak bisa pulang bersama.

Junsu bermaksud mampir ke rumah Yoochun untuk menemui kakaknya.

Sebelumnya ia berhenti di sebuah toko kue, dan membelikan sebuah cake untuk Jaejoong.

Junsu berjalan dengan senang sambil memandangi cake yang ia bawa.

'Duk!'

'Bruk!'

Mata Junsu membulat. Cake yang ia bawa kini telah jatuh ke tanah dan bentuknya tidak karuan karena terkena bola.

"Ops... mianhae... " seorang namja jangkung tampak menghampirinya setelah mengambil bolanya.

"KAU?"

"KAU?"

Junsu dan namja jangkung itu berteriak bersamaan.

"Kau! Kau! yang waktu itu mengambil es krimku!?" teriak namja jangkung sambil menunjuk Junsu.

"Yyah! Lihat perbuatanmu! Kau harus mengganti cake-ku!" balas Junsu tak terima.

"Mwo? Mengganti? Ani! Saat itu kau telah mengambil es krimku. Lagipula ini salahmu. Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati dan memegangi cake-mu lebih erat!"

"Mwo? Kau menyalahkanku?"

"Ah... sudahlah. Kita impas! Aku malas berdebat denganmu? " namja jangkung itu segera berbalik, dan berjalan meninggalkan Junsu.

"Yyah! Jangan pergi!" Junsu segera mengejarnya, kemudian menarik dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Ommo!"

'Bruk!'

Junsu segera mendudukkan tubuhnya. Matanya membulat, wajahnya memerah. Salah satu tangannya kini menutupi bibirnya. Namja jangkung yang berada di bawahnya mulai meringis sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya yang tadi terantuk tanah. Bibirnya terasa sedikit sakit.

"Kau... kau barusan menciumku?" tanya namja jangkung sambil menunjuk Junsu yang masih mendudukki perutnya.

Junsu menggeleng cepat. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia tidak sengaja. Ia tidak tahu jika semua akan berakhir seperti ini.

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Ia tidak sengaja membuat namja jangkung itu dan dirinya terjatuh bersamaan. Ia tak menduga jika bibirnya akan mendarat dengan tepat di atas bibir namja jangkung itu.

Ini bukan ciuman! Ini hanya ketidaksengajaan!

"Yyah! Mau kemana kau! Kembali!" Namja jangkung itu berteriak, saat Junsu buru-buru berdiri dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Aishhhh!" namja jangkung itu hanya bisa menggerutu kesal sambil memegangi bibirnya.

##########

"Yoochun-ah... sebenarnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Yunho pada Yoochun. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah kafe kecil di dekat kampus.

Seusai kuliah tadi, Yoochun langsung menghampirinya, dan mengatakan jika ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Yunho.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya. Ia tak menyangka jika ternyata akan sesulit ini memulainya. Ia cukup khawatir jika ternyata Jaejoong salah, dan Yunho malah akan membenci dirinya.

"Saat pesta di rumahku... apa kau bertemu seseorang?"

Yunho tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Firasatnya tidak begitu bagus kali ini.

"Te-tentu saja aku bertemu banyak orang."

Yoochun tersenyum kecil. Ia bisa melihat sedikit kegugupan Yunho. Dengan itu sekarang ia mulai yakin.

"Kau bertemu dengan seorang namja? Namja cantik?"

Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup. Shit! Ada apa ini? Apa Yoochun mengetahuinya?

"Kau bertemu seorang namja cantik di kamarku kan?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

Jantung Yunho mulai berdetak tak beraturan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Apa ia ketahuan? Ia ketahuan telah meniduri seorang pria?

"Yoochun-ah... aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu... " Yunho sedikit mengelak.

"Sudahlah Yun... aku sudah tahu. Kim Jaejoong sudah menceritakannya padaku?"

'Kim Jaejoong? Namanya Kim Jaejoong?' batin Yunho dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Kedua tangannya kini telah berkeringat.

"Apa kau tahu jika ia adalah kakaknya Junsu, kekasihku?"

Tanpa sadar Yunho menggeleng.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya, " jadi kau menidurinya tanpa menanyakan dulu namanya?"

Yunho tercekat. Ia benar-benar telah tertangkap sekarang!

"Ku akui saat itu aku mabuk, tapi aku tidak memaksanya Yoochun-ah... Dia diam saja, dan aku pikir dia juga menikmatinya saat itu..."jelas Yunho cepat.

Yoochun menghela nafas pelan, "apa kau tahu jika ia berbeda dengan yang lainnya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Jung Yunho! Jangan bilang kau hanya menidurinya dan langsung meninggalkannya! Kau sungguh tidak menyadarinya?"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Ada apa ini? Dia memang salah telah meniduri seorang pria, namun saat itu ia tidak memaksa. Mereka melakukannya karena suka sama suka. Memang saat itu Jaejoong tidak menolak, namun ia juga tidak mengiyakan. Namja cantik itu hanya terdiam, dan membiarkan Yunho menidurinya. Yunho semakin tak mengerti.

"Dia... dia mengalami keterbelakangan mental... "

"Mwo?" mata sipit Yunho membulat.

"Dia seorang idiot Yunho, karena itu dia diam saja. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian lakukan malam itu... "

Tubuh Yunho melemas, rasa menyesal dan bersalah mulai memenuhi hatinya. Segala tanda tanya di otaknya menghilang begitu saja. Pantas saja namja cantik itu hanya diam saat ia mulai menciumnya. Pantas saja namja cantik itu membiarkan Yunho menjamah tubuhnya. Jadi dia tidak mengerti dengan semua itu?

"Dan sekarang dia hamil Yun... dia mengandung anakmu... "

"Mwo?"

TBC

Kebiasaan ya, bikin TBC di saat yg kurang pas? XDDDD

Ini udah lumayan panjang loh, ada 10 halaman.

Semoga ceritanya gak semakin membosankan.

Mian jika bnyk typo berseliweran, td terburu2 dan gak smpet ngedit.

Gomawo buat yg kemarin udah Review ^^

Buat yg kebetulan mampir selamat membaca aja...


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Pure Love

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Go Ara and others

Genre : Romance, hurt

Rated : NC 17

Author : RizmaHuka-huka

Warning Boys Love, Mpreg, OOT, OOC, Typo etc

Jaejoong berlari kecil saat mendengar seseorang menekan bel pintu rumah Yoochun.

"Su Ie! Kau datang!" Jaejoong memekik senang saat melihat adiknya yang kini berdiri di depan pintu.

"Nde hyung... aku datang, " jawab Junsu lesu. Namja manis itu memang masih sangat kesal karena cake yang seharusnya ia bawa untuk Jaejoong malah sudah berakhir di tong sampah.

'Ck! Dasar namja jangkung sialan!' batin Junsu sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"Woaahhh Hyungie! Kau memasak banyak sekali?" komentar Junsu saat melihat meja makan yang penuh dengan kue dan makanan.

"Eung! Yoochunie akan mengajaknya ke sini Su Ie, jadi Hyungie masak banyak sekali," kata Jaejoong sambil melepaskan apron merahnya. Namja cantik itu kemudian merapikan semua makanan yang sudah tertata di atas meja. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

"Memangnya Yoochunie mengajak siapa?" tanya Junsu bingung.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum. Tangan kirinya mengusap pelan perutnya yang masih rata.

"Appa... Yoochunie bilang dia adalah appa dari bayi ini."

"A-appa? Mwo?" kedua mata kecil Junsu melebar. Jadi Yoochun sudah menemukan siapa pelakunya?

"Yoo- Yoochun sudah menemukannya?" tanya Junsu sambil memegang kedua pundak Jaejoong.

"Eum!" Jaejoong mengangguk senang.

"Nugu? Nuguya?"

"Dia... "

'Cklek!'

"Aku pulang... " suara Yoochun segera membuat Junsu dan Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pintu.

Yoochun segera menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati Junsu yang berada di situ. Ia melirik sebentar kepada namja tampan di sebelahnya.

"Kau... Jadi kau pelakunya?" desis Junsu sambil menatap tajam namja yang berdiri di sebelah Yoochun.

"Junsu-ah... dia Jung Yunho. Temanku."

"Brengsek!" umpat Junsu dan dengan cepat menghampiri Yunho.

'Bruk!'

"Junsu-ah!" Yoochun cukup terkejut, saat dengan tiba-tiba Junsu memukul wajah Yunho. Membuat namja tampan itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Brengsek! Jadi kau orangnya! Kau yang telah membuat hidup hyungku sengsara! Bajingan!" Junsu terus menampar dan memukuli kepala Yunho.

"Junsu... jangan begini... " Yoochun berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Junsu, namun namja manis itu terus memberontak. Yunho hanya bisa terdiam. Semua kejadian ini membuatnya terkejut, dan lagi ia juga bingung harus berbuat apa. Mungkin ia memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini.

"Bajingan kau! Tidak punya perasaan! Gara-gara kau hyungku diusir dari rumah!" Junsu terus menendang tubuh Yunho dengan kakinya, sementara kedua tangannya dipegang oleh Yoochun.

"Hiks... hentikan Su ie... Jangan pukuli dia terus... "

Junsu sontak menghentikan gerakannya, menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang saat ini berdiri sambil menangis melihatnya.

"Jangan pukuli dia... hiks... "

Tubuh Junsu melemas. Air matanya mengalir tanpa sadar.

Junsu dan Jaejoong duduk berdampingan, sementara Yoochun kini membantu Yunho mengobati bibirnya yang sedikit sobek.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab pada hyungku... " kata Junsu tanpa melihat pada Yunho. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Yunho hanya melihat pada Jaejoong sebentar. Namja cantik itu masih menunduk sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya.

"Kau harus menikahinya. Dia sedang mengandung anakmu... "

"Aku tahu... " Yunho mengangguk lemah, " tapi sekarang orang tuaku masih di luar negeri."

"Kalau begitu kau bawa saja dia ke rumahmu. Dia diusir dari rumah karena hamil. Dia juga tidak mungkin akan tinggal di sini terus, kaulah yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk mengurusnya."

"Ne... "

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Kajja!" Junsu segera menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju kamarnya. Jaejoong sebenarnya masih ingin berada di ruang tamu, namun ia tentu tidak bisa menolak adiknya.

"Jadi... kapan kau akan membawanya ke rumahmu?" tanya Yoochun saat Junsu dan Jaejoong telah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Mungkin besok..."

"Oh... " Yoochun hanya mengangguk lemah. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak begitu senang dengan hal ini.

"Hyung, mulai besok kau harus tinggal dengannya," kata Junsu sambil menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah, " tapi Su Ie akan sering-sering menjenguk hyungie, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Su Ie akan datang ke sana setiap hari."

"Gomawo... Malam ini Su Ie tidur di sini saja, eoh?" Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang agar Junsu bisa berbaring di sampingnya.

Junsu tampak berfikir sebentar. Appa dan Ummanya memang belum kembali dari Jepang. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menuruti permintaan Jaejoong, mengingat besok Jaejoong sudah tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi.

Junsu kemudian berbaring di samping Jaejoong. Tangannya mengusap perut Jaejoong pelan.

"Hyungie... apa kau senang?"

"Eum!"Jaejoong mengangguk semangat.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai namja itu?"

"Jung Yunho? Ne... hyungie sangat suka... " wajah Jaejoong tampak memerah saat menjawabnya.

Junsu hanya bisa tersenyum hambar. Jika hyungnya benar-benar menyukai Yunho, lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho? Apa ia juga menyukai Jaejoong? Apa Yunho akan menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik? Apa Yunho tidak akan menyakiti kakaknya itu?

%%%%%%%

Keesokan harinya, Junsu dan Yoochun mengantarkan Jaejoong ke rumah Yunho.

"Hyung, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di sini." kata Junsu saat Jaejoong memasuki kamar yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil mengamati kamar yang akan ia tempati. Kamar itu begitu luas, dengan tempat tidur yang sangat besar di tengah ruangan.

"Aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu. Kau harus makan yang banyak dan tidur yang teratur, mengerti!"

"Eum... hyungie mengerti."

Junsu kemudian memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat. Matanya mulai memanas namun ia tidak ingin menangis di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Kau harus menjaga hyungku. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika terjadi hal yang buruk padanya," kata Junsu pada Yunho.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Kau harus segera memberitahu orang tuamu dan menikahi kakakku secepatnya."

"Ne..."

Junsu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian berpamitan dengannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, ne! Jika ada apa-apa, kau harus menelponku," kata Junsu sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi nomor teleponnya. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, Su. Kau ada kuliah sore nanti," kata Yoochun kepada Junsu.

Junsu kemudian berjalan keluar dari rumah Yunho bersama Yoochun. Saat sampai di pintu gerbang, ia bertemu dengan sosok yang cukup familiar.

"K-Kau?" Seorang namja jangkung terlihat terkejut melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Junsu heran.

"Wae? Ini rumahku! Justru kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Junsu melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Kau... kau mengenal Jung Yunho?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia itu hyungku... "

Junsu kemudian melirik pada tag name di seragam sekolah namja jangkung itu.

'_Jung Changmin_'

"Aish... aku seharusnya tidak membiarkan Hyungie tinggal bersama monster ini," keluh Junsu sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Yoochun hanya bisa melihat Changmin dan Junsu bergantian.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yoochun.

"Eh... dia... dia itu... " Junsu mulai gugup. Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada ciuman tak sengaja-nya dengan Changmin kemarin.

"Dia itu namja bebek yang sudah menciu- mmpphhh!" kata-kata Changmin terputus saat Junsu membekap mulutnya.

"Ah dia ini, kami pernah bertemu saat membeli es krim. Hehehe... " jelas Junsu cepat.

Yoochun hanya mengangguk, meski sebenarnya cukup heran dengan tingkah aneh Junsu.

"Ah... Changmin-ah! Mulai sekarang kakakku tinggal di sini. Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, ne?" Junsu berkata sambil memukul pundak Changmin keras-keras.

Changmin hanya bisa meringis. Merasa aneh karena Junsu tiba-tiba bersikap manis seperti ini.

"Chunnie! Ayo cepat! Aku tidak mau terlambat," ajak Junsu sambil menarik tangan Yoochun.

Changmin masih menatap Junsu dan Yoochun bingung, sampai kedua orang itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Eh? Siapa kau?" tanya Changmin saat melihat seorang namja asing berada di dalam dapurnya.

"Aku?" namja itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, " aku Kim Jaejoong."

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Yunho yang menyadari keterkejutan Changmin.

"Dia siapa hyung?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Namja tampan itu malah manarik tangan Changmin menjauh.

"Dia Kim Jaejoong. Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal disini," jelas Yunho.

"Eh? Wae? Kenapa dia harus tinggal di sini?"

Yunho menghela nafas sebentar. Ia memang tidak mungkin menyembunyikan ini dari Changmin. Lagipula dengan begini, ia berharap Changmin akan bisa membantunya.

"Dia... dia tengah mengandung anakku, Changmin-ah... "

"M-Mwo?"

Yunho mengangguk lemah, " saat itu aku sedang mabuk."

" Tapi... bukankah dia seorang namja?"

"Ne... dia memang namja. Tapi ia memiliki rahim, Changmin-ah... "

Changmin terdiam. Ia kemudian melirik sebentar pada Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang memakan es krim di meja makan.

"Jadi kau akan menikahinya?" tanya Changmin setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam.

"Entahlah... " Yunho masih menunduk lesu.

"Mwo? Tapi kau yang menghamilinya, bukan? "

"Ne... tapi masalahnya... " Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi, " dia itu seorang idiot."

Changmin kembali terdiam. Ia cukup terkejut dengan masalah besar yang dihadapi oleh hyungnya.

"Arrgghhh! Pabbo! Seharusnya malam itu aku tidak melakukannya! Shit!" Yunho mengumpat sambil menjambak rambutnya kesal.

Changmin masih terdiam. Ia memandangi Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bergantian. Tak lama kemudian ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan Yunho, dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Anyeong hyung... " sapa Changmin sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong dengan bibir belepotan es krim hanya bisa terdiam memandangnya.

"Namaku Jung Changmin. Aku adalah adiknya Yunho hyung... "

Jaejoong mulai tersenyum, "anyeong... " balasnya senang.

"Eung... Minnie mau es krim?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan es krimnya yang sudah tinggal separuh.

Changmin tertawa kecil, " hyung makan saja. Minnie sudah kenyang."

"Tapi... "

"Hyung makan saja, ne? Minnie akan makan es krim nanti saja," kata Changmin sambil mengusap lelehan es krim di sekitar mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan tampak Yunho yang tengah mengamati mereka. Ia sedikit heran dengan sikap Changmin. Tak biasanya adiknya itu bersikap baik pada orang asing, terlebih ia telah memakan es krimnya. Sebentar kemudian namja tampan itu berjalan memasuki kamarnya lesu.

TBC

Maaf up datenya lama. Lagi sibuk

Gomawo buat yg kmrn udah review ^^

Moga chap ini gak mengecewakan kalian.


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Pure Love

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Go Ara and others

Genre : Romance, hurt

Rated : NC 17

Author : RizmaHuka-huka

Warning Boys Love, Mpreg, OOT, OOC, Typo etc

Jaejoong mengayunkan kedua kakinya di sisi ranjang sambil memeluk erat gulingnya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Biasanya ia dan Yoochun akan menonton tv bersama setelah makan malam. Namun tadi Yunho menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur.

Jaejoong memang belum mengantuk, selain itu ia tidak terbiasa tidur sendiri. Dengan sedikit ragu, Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya.

"O-odiga?" tanya Jaejoong saat berpapasan dengan Yunho yang tampaknya akan pergi keluar.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Kenapa belum tidur?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sedikit kecewa, padahal tadi ia ingin meminta Yunho untuk menemaninya.

"Jo- Joongie tidak bisa tidur sendirian... " kata Jaejoong pelan.

"Oh... " Yunho tertegun sebentar.

"Oh! Changmin-ah!" panggil Yunho yang kebetulan melintas dari dapur membawa banyak sekali makanan.

"Ne. Kau ingin kemana hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Kau temani Jaejoong, ne!"kata Yunho kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Jaejoong tampak kecewa. Changmin segera merangkul pundak Jaejoong, membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Jja! Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu di sini," Changmin berkata sambil duduk di meja belajarnya di samping ranjang. Namja itu segera menyalakan laptop dan bermain game kesukaannya.

Jaejoong berbaring di ranjang Changmin. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berharap bisa segera tidur.

%%%%%%

Yoochun memandangi tempat tidurnya yang kini kosong. Biasanya Jaejoong akan berbaring di situ, kemudian Yoochun akan memeluknya agar namja cantik itu bisa tertidur.

'Aish... ada apa denganku!' Yoochun mengacak rambutnya. Sejak tadi Yoochun terus berfikir tentang Jaejoong. Ia merasa tiba-tiba kesepian karena tak ada Jaejoong di rumahnya. Ia merindukan namja itu.

Ia merindukan tingkah dan sikap polos Jaejoong. Ia merindukan masakan Jaejoong. Ia merindukan aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang diam-diam di hirupnya saat memeluk namja itu.

Yoochun benar-benar tak habis fikir. Baru satu hari Jaejoong meninggalkannya, namun ia seperti nyaris gila karena tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Yoochun kemudian berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia mengambil ponsel, dan memandanginya sebentar.

Setelah cukup lama berdebat dengan pikirannya, Yoochun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi namja itu.

Ia sungguh tidak akan bisa tidur jika belum memastikan apakah Jaejoong baik-baik saja atau tidak.

%%%%%%%

Yoona terdiam mengamati Yunho yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa memakannya sedikitpun. Ia jadi heran, padahal tadi siang Yunho-lah yang begitu bersemangat mengajaknya makan malam.

Di satu sisi, Yunho memang tidak bernafsu untuk makan lagi. Selain karena tadi ia sudah makan malam di rumah, sekarang fikirannya sedang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk memberitahu Yoona mengenai keadaannya.

Yunho sadar jika ia tak mungkin menyembunyikan masalahnya dengan Jaejoong dari Yoona. Ia harus memberitahu gadis itu, meski dengan resiko hubungan mereka akan berakhir.

Yunho sebenarnya sudah cukup bahagia bersama Yoona, namun ia juga mempunyai tanggung jawab yang tak mungkin ia tinggalkan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal tanggung jawab, Yunho jadi semakin bingung dengan apa yang akan ia perbuat. Jika saja Jaejoong adalah namja normal, Yunho pasti sudah menikahinya. Tak dapat dipungkiri Jaejoong adalah namja yang cukup cantik.

"Oppa... sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau bersikap aneh hari ini?" tanya Yoona.

"A-ani... " Yunho tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu? Kau juga melamun terus dari tadi."

"Ani... hanya saja... Yoona... apa kau akan memaafkanku jika aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?"

"Tergantung. Jika kesalahanmu sangat fatal, aku rasa aku akan berfikir dua kali untuk memaafkanmu."

Yunho semakin gugup. Jelas sekali jika Yoona akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka jika ia menceritakan masalah Jaejoong.

"Memangnya kau berbuat salah apa, oppa?"

"A-ani... aku hanya berandai-andai... " jawab Yunho cepat. Ia kemudian meminum air putih untuk meredakan ketegangannya.

Drrrttt... drrrtt...

Yunho melirik ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja.

'Park Yoochun? Mau apa dia menelpon?'batin Yunho saat melihat nama Yoochun di layar ponselnya.

Yunho akhirnya meninggalkan Yoona untuk mengankat teleponnya.

"Yobseyo... "

'Yobseyo... ini aku Yoochun...'

"Nde.. aku tahu. Ada apa kau menelponku?"

'Itu... apa Jaejoong sudah tidur?'

"Aku rasa sudah. Aku meninggalkannya bersama Changmin di rumah."

'Mwo? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya begitu saja? Aish... apa kau tidak tahu jika Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur sendirian?'

"Aku tahu... karena itu aku menyuruh Changmin untuk menemaninya. Sudahlah, aku masih ada urusan. Aku akan menutup telponmu. Anyeong!" dengan cepat Yunho menutup telponnya. Entah mengapa ia sedikit kesal dengan sikap Yoochun yang menurutnya sok perhatian pada Jaejoong.

Yunho akhinya kembali ke mejanya. Namun perasaannya kini menjadi tidak enak.

"Yoona... bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang?"

"Wae? Makananku belum habis oppa."

"Tadi Changmin menelpon. Dia bilang, dia sedang sakit perut. Aku harus segera pulang ke rumah. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya," bohong Yunho.

"Ah! Baiklah... "

%%%%%%%

"Eh, hyung! Kenapa kau bangun?" tanya Changmin saat Jaejoong bangun dari berbaringnya.

"Hyungie tidak bisa tidur, Minnie-ah... " jawab Jaejoong lemah.

"Wae? Kau tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu yang menyala?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, " biasanya Yoochunie akan memelukku sampai aku tertidur."

"Eh?" Changmin sedikit terkejut. Apa ini maksudnya Jaejoong juga ingin ia memeluknya?

"Er... jadi... kau ingin aku memelukmu?" tanya Changmin sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Eum... " Jaejoong mengangguk.

Changmin memandangi Jaejoong sebentar. Setelah berfikir, akhirnya namja jangkung itu berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong, dan memeluk namja itu.

Saat sampai di rumah, Yunho segera menuju ke kamar Changmin.

'Cklek!'

Yunho terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas di pelukan Changmin. Changmin yang memang belum tertidur hanya memberi isyarat dengan jari agar Yunho meninggalkan kamarnya.

Setelah Yunho pergi, perlahan Changmin melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong. Ia kemudian keluar menyusul Yunho.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Changmin sambil menghampiri Yunho yang kini sedang mengambil air dari dalam kulkas.

"Nde! Dia sudah tidur?" balas Yunho datar. Entah kenapa ia jadi sedikit kesal melihat Changmin yang memeluk Jaejoong tadi. Jika tahu begini, ia tidak perlu buru-buru untuk pulang.

"Eum... dia bisa tidur setelah aku memeluknya."

"Baguslah... " Yunho hendak beranjak meninggalkan Changmin.

'Sret!'

Changmin menahan tangan Yunho, membuat mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Yoochun itu namja yang kesini bersama adiknya Jaejoong tempo hari kan?" tanya Changmin.

"Ne. Memangnya kenapa?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepala seperti membenarkan sesuatu.

"Jae hyung bilang Yoochun memeluknya supaya ia bisa tidur. Jadi aku melakukan hal yang sama tadi."

"Oh... " Yunho menggumam pelan. Jadi selama ini Yoochun melakukan hal seperti itu terhadap Jaejoong.

'Uh, manis sekali kau Park Yoochun!' batin Yunho kesal.

"Seharusnya kau yang melakukannya hyung. Kau kan calon suaminya, seharusnya kau yang memeluknya setiap malam. Bukan aku!"

"Eh?" Yunho tiba-tiba terkejut. "Si-siapa bilang aku calon suaminya?"

"Yah! Hyung!" bentak Changmin. Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam.

"Entahlah Min... aku tidak tahu. Aku masih bingung harus menikahinya atau tidak."

Changmin kemudian menepuk pundak Yunho pelan.

"Hyung... kau tahu kenapa aku sangat senang Jae hyung ada di sini?"

Yunho hanya menggeleng.

"Aku senang karena ia mengandung keponakanku. Aku sangat senang memikirkan suatu saat nanti akan ada seorang bayi di rumah ini. Dia akan memanggilku ahjusi. Dia akan menemaniku bermain dan dia akan membuat ramai rumah ini. Tidakkah kau merasa bosan dan kesepian di rumah ini?"

Yunho tertegun.

"Aku sedang berfikir Jae hyung dan bayinya pasti akan membawa kebahagiaan di rumah ini. Jae hyung yang begitu polos, dan juga bayinya. Astaga! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa lucunya mereka nanti!" lanjut Changmin tersenyum senang.

Yunho masih tertegun. Dirinya serasa tertohok. Changmin yang notabene bukan siapa-siapa saja begitu senang menerima Jaejoong dan juga bayinya. Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa? Kenapa ia masih bimbang? Bukankah semua ini juga karena ulahnya?

%%%%%

Pagi itu Yunho dikejutkan oleh banyak makanan yang sudah tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Changmin dengan tatapan berbinar memandangi makanan-makanan itu. Jaejoong dengan apron merahnya tampak berdiri sambil tersenyum senang di situ.

"Hyung! Lihat! Jae hyung yang memasak semua ini!" seru Changmin.

Yunho hanya bisa mengatupkan kedua bibirnya. Ia sungguh tak percaya jika Jaejoong bisa memasak semua ini. Dilihat dari bentuknya saja makanan-makanan itu sudah tampak lezat.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Siapa tahu jika hanya bentuknya saja yang menarik, lalu rasanya tidak.

"Woaaahhhh! Lezat sekali! Kau harus mencobanya hyung!" kata Changmin dengan mulut yang sudah penuh dengan makanan.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong sebentar. Namja polos tampak menantikan sekali Yunho untuk mencicipi makanannya.

Yunho akhirnya mengambil sesendok kecil, kemudian memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mashita!" ucap Yunho tanpa sadar. Ia kemudian dengan cepat mengambil lebih banyak makanan dan memakannya.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Jaejoong terlihat senang. Namja itu tersenyum malu karena orang yang ia suka ternyata memuji masakannya.

"Jaejoongie... kau memasak semuanya sendiri?" tanya Yunho.

"Eum! Joongie masak semuanya sendiri," Jaejoong mengangguk senang.

"Gomawo, ne!" Yunho tersenyum lembut, membuat dada Jaejoong bergemuruh hebat.

Ahh... ternyata tidak rugi tadi ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk memasak semua ini. Mulai besok ia akan bangun lebih pagi lagi, dan memasak makanan yang enak untuk Yunho dan Changmin.

Melihat Yunho dan Changmin yang makan dengan lahapnya, secara tiba-tiba dada Jaejoong berdenyut sakit. Matanya memanas saat mengingat orangtuanya dan juga Junsu.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong menangis.

"Ani... Joongie hanya teringat umma, appa, dan Su ie."

Yunho dan Changmin jadi menghentikan makan mereka.

"Appa... appa tidak pernah memakan masakan Joongie, bahkan sampai Joongie tidak tinggal di sana lagi. Hiks... "

Changmin kemudian berdiri, dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia memeluk namja polos itu.

"Joongie rindu umma dan appa... hiks... "

"Ssshh... Jangan menangis hyung. Kau punya aku dan Yunho hyung sekarang. Kami akan menemanimu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kami juga akan membawamu kembali ke rumah untuk bertemu dengan umma dan appamu suatu saat nanti."

"Ji- Jinjja?"

"Eum!"

"Hiks... gomawo Minnie-ah... " Jaejoong membalas pelukan Changmin dengan lebih erat. Namja itu semakin terisak hebat.

Sementara itu, Yunho terlihat memegang sendoknya dengan cukup erat. Rasa bersalah kembali menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Jaejoong hanya namja polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa, namun karena kesalahannya ia harus mengalami semua ini. Berpisah dengan orang tua dan juga saudaranya. Ini semua karenanya! Karena kesalahan Yunho.

TBC

Ah... mian kalo semakin kesini ceritanya semakin membosankan. Jujur saja, saya belum ada gambaran buat endingnya ntar gimana. Saya cuma nulis yang sekarang terpikir di otak hehehehe...

Gomawo buat yg kemarin udah Review. Buat yg kebetulan mampir, selamat membaca aja ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Pure Love

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Go Ara and others

Genre : Romance, hurt

Rated : NC 17

Author : RizmaHuka-huka

Warning Boys Love, Mpreg, OOT, OOC, Typo etc

Changmin sudah pergi ke sekolah, sementara itu Yunho sudah pergi ke kampus. Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton film kartun kesukaannya di ruang tengah.

"Ahahahaha... " sesekali Jaejoong tertawa lepas saat ada adegan yang lucu. Para maid yang sedang berada di dapur tertenyum senang. Rumah tempat mereka bekerja biasanya sangat sepi dan membosankan.

Sejak Jaejoong tinggal di situ, mereka merasa mempunyai sedikit hiburan dengan sikap polos Jaejoong. Seperti tadi pagi. Mereka dikejutkan oleh Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba memasak banyak sekali makanan untuk tuan mereka.

'Ting! Tong!'

Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya saat terdengar bel pintu yang ditekan.

"Ommo! Apa Yunnie sudah pulang?" dengan cepat Jaejoong berlari ke arah pintu. Ia bermaksud membukakannya.

"Tuan Joongie, tolong jangan berlarian seperti itu! Itu bisa membahayakan bayi anda!" tegur salah seorang maid yang melihat Jaejoong berlarian. Seisi rumah itu sudah tahu akan kondisi Jaejoong, karena Changmin yang memberitahu mereka. Changmin menyuruh mereka untuk mengawasi dan membantu Jaejoong selama ia dan Yunho tidak berada di rumah.

Jaejoong segera menghentikan larinya dan memegangi perutnya.

"Ah, aegya! Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Mianhae tadi umma tidak tahu... "ucap Jaejoong seolah berbicara dengan bayi dalam perutnya.

Beberapa maid yang melihatnya hanya tertawa geli.

"Biar saya yang membukakan pintu, Tuan Joongie tunggu di sini saja, ne!" kata salah satu maid yang mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

Tak lama kemudian maid itu kembali bersama dengan seorang namja yang cukup tampan.

"Yoochunie!" seru Jaejoong senang.

Yoochun segera memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar sangat merindukan namja itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau makan banyak?" tanya Yoochun.

"Eum!" jawab Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Yoochun terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Dimana Su Ie? Apa dia tidak ikut?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menengok ke belakang tubuh Yoochun.

"A- ani... Junsu bilang ia akan belajar bersama temannya, jadi tidak bisa kesini."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya kecewa. Padahal dia sangat merindukan adiknya itu.

"Joongie... bagaimana jika sekarang kita pergi berpiknik?" ajak Yoochun yang melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sedih.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya senang, "piknik?"

"Eum!"

Wajah Jaejoong seketika berbinar senang, "ah... Joongie suka piknik. Joongie ganti baju dulu, ne!"

%%%%%%%%

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tadi ia menelpon Yoochun dan mengajaknya untuk berkencan, tapi namja itu menolak karena akan mengerjakan tugas kuliah dengan teman-temannya.

Junsu menghela nafas. Ia bosan berada di rumah. Appa dan Ummanya memang sudah kembali dari Jepang.

Tiba-tiba Junsu teringat sesuatu.

'Ah! Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Joongie hyung. Sebaiknya aku pergi kesana. Dia pasti sangat senang,' batin Junsu kemudian bergegas mengganti pakaiannya.

%%%%%%%

Junsu disambut oleh Changmin saat sampai di rumah Yunho.

"Dimana Joongie hyung?"

"Pelayanku bilang dia pergi berpiknik bersama temanmu," jawab Changmin sambil memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Temanku? Nugu?" Junsu tiba-tiba jadi penasaran.

"Park Yoochun!"

"Mwo?" Junsu membulatkan kedua matanya. Tidak mungkin! Bukankah Yoochun seharusnya mengerjakan tugas di rumah temannya? Perasaan Junsu mulai tidak enak.

"Saat aku pulang sekolah Jaejoong sudah tidak ada. Pelayanku bilang jika mereka pergi piknik di taman dekat rumah," jelas Changmin.

"Changmin-ah! Antar aku kesana!"

"Ani! Aku ingin menonton tv!" tolak Changmin hendak beranjak ke ruang tv.

"Yah! Antar aku sekarang!" teriak Junsu sambil menjambak rambut Changmin.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Hentikan bebek! Kau tidak bisa memaksaku!" Changmin meringis sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Junsu dari kepalanya.

%%%%%

Changmin mengusap kepala sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Junsu telah berhasil memaksa mengantarkannya pergi ke taman.

Junsu dengan wajah tak bersalahnya mulai mencari-cari Jaejoong, sementara Changmin berjalan dengan wajah kusut di belakangnya.

Junsu tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat sosok Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang duduk beralaskan tikar di bawah sebuah pohon besar.

Junsu tersenyum lebar, dan hendak menghampiri mereka saat tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Yoochun menyuapkan sebuah nasi gulung ke mulut Jaejoong. Dengan tersenyum Yoochun juga mengusap bibir Jaejoong yang terlihat belepotan.

'Deg!'

Hati Junsu berdesir tak nyaman. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak suka saat Yoochun memperlakukan kakaknya itu dengan sangat manis. Mungkinkah ia cemburu?

"Yah... kenapa mereka seperti sepasang kekasih ya..." gumam Changmin.

Junsu menggeleng, dan menarik tangan Changmin menjauhi mereka. Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk. Mengapa Yoochun harus berbohong dengan mengatakan akan pergi ke rumah temannya padahal ia berada di sini bersama Jaejoong? Mengapa Yoochun memperlakukan kakaknya seperti itu? Mungkinkah Yoochun menyukai Jaejoong?

"Yah! Namja bebek! Kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin saat melihat Junsu dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Junsu menggeleng, " jangan panggil aku namja bebek! Aku juga punya nama, dasar jangkung!"

"Ah, biar kutebak! Pasti namamu Kim Bebek! Benarkan!"

'Plak!'

Junsu memukul kepala Changmin keras.

"Namaku Kim Junsu! Dan kau harus memanggilku hyung karena aku lebih tua! Arachi!" teriak Junsu kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Changmin.

"Yah! Tunggu! Setelah memaksaku ke sini, kau meninggalkanku begitu saja! Yah! Kim Junsu!" Changmin balas berteriak sambil mengejar Junsu.

%%%%%%

Jaejoong mengintip ke dalam kamar Yunho sambil memeluk erat gulingnya. Yunho yang semula asyik menelpon seseorang segera menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong untuk menunggu sebentar.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho menemui Jaejoong di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"I-itu... Joongie tidak bisa tidur sendirian- "

"Aish! Araso!Araso!" potong Yunho cepat. Namja itu kemudian menyuruh Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Jaejoong dengan pelan duduk di atas tempat tidur Yunho, dadanya berdebar kencang.

"Sekarang tidurlah di sini!" suruh Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Yunho.

"Biarkan guling ini tetap di tengah. Kau tidur di sebelah situ dan tidak boleh sampai melewati pembatas guling ini. Arachi!" kata Yunho sambil menepuk guling yang ia letakkan di tengah-tengah tempat tidur, di antara tubuhnya dan Jaejoong.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho mulai mematikan lampu kamar, kemudian berbaring sambil membelakangi tubuh Jaejoong.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya Yunho bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Jaejoong sendiri telah terlebih dulu tertidur sambil memandangi punggung Yunho secara diam-diam.

%%%%%%%

Changmin terlihat asyik menghabiskan es krim di meja makan. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah pergi sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Mereka pergi ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksakan kandungan Jaejoong.

Awalnya Yunho meminta Changmin untuk menemani mereka, namun Changmin menolak. Ia berfikir untuk membiarkan mereka berdua saja, dengan harapan Yunho dan Jaejoong akan menjadi lebih dekat.

Keasyikan menghabiskan es krimnya harus terhenti saat seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Nugu?" tanya Changmin saat membuka pintu rumah, dan mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti Changmin! Aku Im Yoona, pacarnya Yunho," kata gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

Changmin berdehem sebentar. Tampaknya Yunho memang belum berubah. Pasti Yunho tidak menceritakan jika ia sudah menghamili seorang namja dan akan menjadi seorang ayah. Jika tidak mana mungkin masih ada seorang gadis yang mencarinya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Changmin dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan kepadanya, selain itu aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Yunho banyak bercerita tentangmu," terang Yoona sambil tersenyum.

Changmin menyeringai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

'Kaulah yang akan mendapat kejutan gadis malang... ' batin Changmin.

"Sayang sekali. Hyungku sedang pergi ke dokter kandungan bersama calon istrinya."

"Mwo?" Yoona tampak terkejut. Kedua mata indahnya melebar.

"Eum! Mereka pergi sekitar satu jam yang lalu."

"C- Changmin-ah... kau jangan bercanda," kata Yoona memaksakan senyum. Berharap jika semua itu hanya candaan Changmin.

"Ani! Sayangnya aku tidak bercanda. Dia sudah mengandung bayi Yunho hyung. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa menemui mereka langsung di rumah sakit. Aku akan memberimu alamatnya."

%%%%%%

Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan beriringan melewati koridor rumah sakit. Jaejoong terlihat begitu senang. Ia terus memandangi sebuah foto USG yang tadi diberikan dokter kepadanya. Meski belum tampak seperti bayi, namun Jaejoong begitu lega bisa melihat bayi dalam kandungannya.

"Kau dengar kata dokter tadi! Kau harus makan banyak, minum vitamin dan juga susu," kata Yunho mengingatkan.

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yunho melirik pada foto yang dibawa Jaejoong. Hatinya menghangat secara tiba-tiba dan seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Oppa!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho segera menghentikan langkah mereka, seorang gadis tampak terengah menghampiri keduanya.

"Y- Yoona?" Yunho terlihat kaget.

"A-apa ini? Siapa dia?" tanya Yoona sambil menunjuk Jaejoong.

Tenggorokan Yunho tercekat tak mampu menjawab.

Yoona melirik pada sebuah foto USG yang Jaejoong pegang.

"O-ommo! Bahkan dia seorang laki-laki!" Yoona menutupi mulut dengan kedua tangannya tak percaya.

"Yoona... aku bisa menjelaskan semua-"

"Kau menghamili seorang laki-laki?!" teriak Yoona.

Jaejoong mulai ketakutan, ia sedikit mundur untuk menjauh dari gadis itu.

"Yoona... dengarkan aku!"

'Plak!'

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi kanan Yunho.

"Cukup oppa! Kita akhiri saja semua ini! Aku benci padamu!" teriak Yoona dengan air mata yang berurai. Gadis itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

"Yoona! Tunggu!"Yunho kemudian berlari menyusul Yoona.

Jaejoong tampak kebingungan melihatnya. Ia ingin ikut mengejar Yunho namun ia teringat jika ia tidak boleh berlari-lari.

Namja polos itu akhirnya hanya bisa berdiri terdiam memandangi Yunho yang mulai menghilang mengejar Yoona.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia berfikir untuk menunggu Yunho di luar saja, karena sudah tidak tahan dengan bau rumah sakit yang tidak disukainya.

"Joongie!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya.

"Umma!"

"Joongie! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eoh?" tanya Nyonya Kim kemudian memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat.

"Umma... bogoshippo... hiks," ucap Jaejoong sambil terisak. Bagaimanapun juga ia sungguh sangat merindukan ummanya itu. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan wanita itu di sini.

Mereka berdua berpelukan cukup lama. Mencurahkan segala kerinduan diantara keduanya.

Nyonya Kim segera melepaskan pelukannya. Mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Katakan, apa yang Joongie lakukan di sini? Joongie dengan siapa disni, eoh?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Hiks... Joongie... Joongie melihat bayi, " kata Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan foto yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

Nyonya Kim segera mengambil foto yang dipegang oleh Jaejoong. Air matanya kembali menetes.

"Joongie... ini- ini bayimu chagi?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Eum! Dia bayi Joongie umma... " jelas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Nyonya Kim kembali memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Joongie... mianhae... Umma tidak bisa menjagamu. Umma tidak bisa menemanimu melewati masa-masa ini. Umma... "

"YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI!"

Sebuah suara membuat Nyonya Kim melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jaejoong.

"Appa!" panggil Jaejoong.

Tuan Kim tampak tak menggubris Jaejoong. Ia berjalan dengan cepat, kemudian menarik tangan istrinya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Tuan Kim.

"Ta- tapi Yeobo. Joongie... ayo kita mengajak Joongie pulang," pinta Nyonya Kim.

Tuan Kim melepaskan tangan istrinya, kemudian menatapnya tajam.

"Membawanya pulang? Kau ingin aku cepat mati melihat wajah menjijikkannya di dalam rumah!Hah?!" bentak Tuan Kim membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar ketakutan.

"A-appa... "lirih Jaejoong sambil mendekati kedua orangtuanya. Nyonya Kim tampak terisak tak berkata apa-apa.

"Dengarkan aku! Jangan panggil aku appa karena aku tidak punya putra sepertimu! Dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi!" desis Tuan Kim sambil menatap tajam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terpaku. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata appanya itu.

"Kajja!" ajak Tuan Kim kembali menarik tangan istrinya. Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

"U-umma... bawa Joongie pulang. Jangan tinggalkan Joongie di sini," pinta Jaejoong sambil mengetuk kaca pintu mobil yang telah tertutup.

"Suamiku... kumohon. Jangan seperti ini," mohon Nyonya Kim sambil melihat pada Jaejoong yang terus mengetuk kaca pintu mobil mereka.

"Pak Han! Jalankan mobilnya!"perintah Tuan Kim tak mempedulikan permintaan Nyonya Kim dan juga Jaejoong yang terus mengetuk kaca pintu di sebelahnya.

"Appa... umma... jangan tinggalkan Joongie... Joongie ikut... " Jaejoong terus mengetuk dan berjalan dengan air mata yang sudah berurai.

"Joongie... " Nyonya Kim meletakkan kedua tangannya di kaca. Air matanya mengalir deras melihat Jaejoong yang terus mengetuk kaca sambil mengejar mobil yang berjalan dengan perlahan.

"Appa... umma... buka pintunya! Joongie ikut!" Jaejoong semakin menangis keras seiring dengan mobil yang mulai berjalan cepat.

'Bruk!'

"Appa! Umma!" tubuh Jaejoong terjatuh saat ia bisa lagi mengejar mobil yang berjalan semakin cepat.

Nafasnya terengah, dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah cantiknya. Mata besarnya memandang penuh harap ke arah mobil orang tuanya. Berharap mereka akan kembali dan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Tubuh Nyonya Kim bergetar hebat. Hatinya hancur melihat dari kejauhan Jaejoong yang kini terduduk sambil menangisi mereka.

"Joongie... Mianhae... " isak Nyonya Kim sambil memegang erat foto USG yang ia bawa.

Tuan Kim yang duduk di sebelahnya tampak tak terpengaruh. Namja itu menatap ke depan dengan tatapan dinginnya. Mengindahkan isakan istrinya yang semakin keras terdengar.

TBC

Kekeke~~~

Saya update nih! Mian jika semakin membosankan.

Gomawo buat yg kmrn udah Review dan udah menantikan FF ini *emang ada?*

Buat yg kebetulan mampir, selamat membaca aja ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Pure Love

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Kim Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Go Ara and others

Genre : Romance, hurt

Rated : NC 17

Author : RizmaHuka-huka

Warning Boys Love, Mpreg, OOT, OOC, Typo etc

Junsu segera menghampiri Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang baru memasuki rumah mereka. Sejak pulang dari Jepang, Tuan Kim sering merasakan nyeri pada dada bagian kirinya, oleh sebab itu pagi tadi ia ditemani oleh Nyonya Kim memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit.

"Appa... bagaimana kata dokter?" tanya Junsu yang sedikit khawatir sejak mereka pergi ke rumah sakit tadi.

Tuan Kim hanya melambaikan tangannya, dan berlalu meninggalkan Junsu dengan wajah yang kusut. Nyonya Kim yang berjalan di belakangnya terlihat begitu sedih. Kedua matanya tampak sembab menandakan jika ia baru saja menangis.

"Umma... apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan appa?"

Nyonya Kim menggeleng pelan, "appa-mu baik-baik saja. Ia hanya terlalu stres dan perlu banyak olahraga."

"Tapi... kenapa kalian seperti ini? Terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, kan?"

Nyonya Kim menggeleng lagi, "kami bertemu dengan Joongie di rumah sakit."

"Mwo?"

Nyonya Kim kemudian menunjukkan foto USG yang sedang ia bawa. Ia kembali menangis.

"Appamu tetap bersikeras untuk tidak membawanya pulang ke rumah, Su Ie. Umma sangat khawatir. Joongie sendirian saat di rumah sakit tadi," terang Nyonya Kim sambil memeluk Junsu.

Junsu mengusap punggung ummanya pelan, "tenanglah umma. Hyungie sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Ia tinggal bersama appa dari bayinya. Ia berjanji akan segera menikahi Hyungie dan menjaganya."

"Jinjja?"

"Eum... umma tidak usah khawatir, ne?" Junsu mengusap air mata Nyonya Kim sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat siapapun di sana selain Joongie. Apa kau yakin Joongie tidak pergi sendirian ke rumah sakit?"

Junsu jadi berfikir sebentar. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong pergi ke rumah sakit seorang diri. Ah, mungkin ia harus memastikan sendiri, agar ummanya itu bisa sedikit tenang.

"Aku akan pergi ke sana, umma. Aku yakin Hyungie tidak sendirian."

%%%%%%

Jaejoong menangis sambil memegangi sikunya yang terluka. Saat terjatuh tadi, sikunya membentur aspal dengan cukup keras, membuatnya sedikit memar dan berdarah.

"Appo... " lirih Jaejoong sambil terisak. Namja polos itu duduk seorang diri di pinggir jalan dekat rumah sakit. Ia berharap Yunho akan segera menjemputnya, namun nyatanya hingga hampir satu jam Jaejoong menunggu, Yunho tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Hari semakin panas. Jaejoong merasa begitu haus dan lapar. Ia ingin sekali pulang, namun ia tak tahu jalan pulang.

"Umma... hiks... Su Ie... " tangis Jaejoong.

"Joongie... apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seorang namja yang baru turun dari mobilnya segera menghampiri tubuh meringkuk Jaejoong.

"C-Chunnie!" panggil Jaejoong senang. Ia segera berdiri dan memeluk erat tubuh Yoochun.

"Ne... apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kau sendirian?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengusap punggung namja cantik yang saat ini terisak hebat di pelukannya.

"Joongie... Joongie... appo... hiks... "

%%%%%%%

Junsu memutuskan untuk melihat Jaejoong di rumah Yunho, namun ia harus kecewa karena kata Changmin Yunho dan Jaejoong belum pulang dari rumah sakit. Junsu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu Jaejoong bersama Changmin di rumahnya.

"Aku pulang... "

Suara Yunho segera membuat Junsu berlari menghampirinya di ambang pintu.

"Eh? Dimana Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Junsu mencari-cari Jaejoong.

"Dia belum pulang kerumah?" tanya balik Yunho. Saat mengejar Yoona tadi, Yunho memang sempat melupakan Jaejoong.

Yoona menampar pipinya dengan cukup keras, dan mengatakan jika tidak ingin melihat wajah Yunho lagi. Namja tampan itu benar-benar terpukul. Ia jadi lupa dengan keadaan Jaejoong, dan berfikir jika Jaejoong pasti telah pulang duluan.

"Apa maksudmu sudah pulang? Bukankah kalian pergi bersama?" Junsu mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Aku... aku lupa... " Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri di rumah sakit.

"Aish! Aku seharusnya tidak dengan mudah menyerahkan hyung kepadamu!" gerutu Junsu kesal. Namja imut segera mendorong tubuh Yunho kasar, dan berjalan melewatinya.

Sementara itu, Changmin hanya menghela nafas sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tahu, ini pasti gara-gara yeoja itu kan?" tebak Changmin.

"Mwo? Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Yunho sedikit terkejut.

"Bukan masalah aku tahu darimana. Sekarang sebaiknya kita cari Jaejoong hyung. Aigo... kasihan sekali. Dia pasti sendirian menunggumu sekarang."

Changmin menepuk pundak Yunho, sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar mengejar Junsu.

%%%%%

Yoochun memandangi Jaejoong yang saat ini memakan dengan lahap makanannya. Namja cantik itu ternyata benar-benar kelaparan sebelum Yoochun membawanya ke apartemennya dan mengobati lukanya.

"Jadi Yunho meninggalkanmu begitu saja bersama seorang wanita?" tanya Yoochun saat Jaejoong telah menyelesaikan makannya. Mereka saat ini duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Eum!" Jaejoong mengangguk sedih. Hal itu membuat tangan Yoochun terkepal menahan amarah. Tega sekali Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian demi seorang wanita. Jika nanti bertemu Yunho, Yoochun ingin sekali memberi pelajaran kepada namja itu.

Raut wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba berubah. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Joongie? Gwenchana?" tanya Yoochun sambil memegang pundak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia semakin terisak.

"Joongie... Joongie bertemu dengan appa dan umma. Tapi... appa dan umma tidak mau mengajak Joongie pulang. Hiks... "

Yoochun segera memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Jaejoong. Tidak sepantasnya namja cantik dan polos seperti Jaejoong mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Ini semua gara-gara Yunho.

"Sshhh jangan menangis Jae. Ada aku di sini... jangan menangis... "

"Hiks apa salah Joongie? Kenapa appa dan umma seperti itu? Kenapa Joongie tidak bisa tinggal di rumah mereka lagi? Apa salah Joongie? Hiks... " Jaejoong terus terisak, bahkan air matanya telah membasahi kemeja yang dipakai oleh Yoochun.

Yoochun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah basah Jaejoong. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi merah Jaejoong.

"Joongie jangan menangis lagi, eoh? Aku berjanji, aku berjanji akan membawa Joongie kembali ke rumah," ucap Yoochun meyakinkan.

"Jinjja? Chunnie benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

"Ne... " jawab Yoochun sambil mengangguk. Jaejoong jadi tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa senang karena ada orang sebaik Yoochun yang bersedia membantunya.

"Lalu... jika Joongie kembali ke rumah, apa Yunnie boleh ikut?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Yunnie?"

"Eum Yunnie... " ulang Jaejoong sambil mengusap perutnya. Mendengar nama itu, entah kenapa raut wajah Yoochun seketika berubah dingin.

Ia benci saat Jaejoong menyebutkan nama namja itu. Ia benci saat Jaejoong masih mengingat namja yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali dia ikut? Bukankah dia sudah berbuat jahat kepadamu? Dia meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah sakit!" ucap Yoochun sedikit membentak.

Jaejoong merasa takut, ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yoochun.

"Tapi Yunnie appa... dan... dan Joongie suka melihat Yunnie... "jelas Jaejoong sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kekesalan Yoochun tak terbendung lagi. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong menyukai namja seperti itu? Bukankah Yoochun lebih baik darinya? Yoochunlah yang selama ini membantunya.

Tanpa sadar, Yoochun mencengkeram kedua bahu Jaejoong erat, membuat namja cantik itu meringis kesakitan.

"Jaejoong! Lupakan dia! Dia tidak pantas menjadi appa dari bayimu! Dia tidak pantas kau sukai! Dia namja bejat yang sudah membuatmu berpisah dari appa dan umma! Dia yang membuatmu tidak bisa pulang ke rumah! Apa kau mengerti itu!?"

"A-appo... " Jaejoong memberontak. Ia semakin takut karena Yoochun terus berteriak.

"Appo Chunnie... hiks... " Jaejoong akhirnya kembali terisak, membuat Yoochun melepaskan Jaejoong. Ia memandang miris Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak mengerti juga?" tanya Yoochun lesu, sementara itu Jaejoong sudah menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Namja cantik itu kembali menangis.

Kemarahan dan kekesalan Yoochun menghilang. Ia tidak tega melihat Jaejoong menangis. Ia tak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini. Ia sedikit keterlaluan.

Dengan lembut, Yoochun mengambil kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Mianhae... aku tidak bermaksud marah kepadamu... " kata Yoochun sambil menatap mata besar Jaejoong.

Yoochun akhirnya kembali mengusap kedua pipi basah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu berhenti menangis. Ia memandangi Yoochun dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Aku menyukaimu Kim Jaejoong, karena itu aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku kau masih belum mengerti?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya. Ia berfikir sebentar. Mungkin ia memang keterlaluan, namun ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia menyukai Jaejoong meskipun sudah memiliki Junsu.

"Aku menyukaimu Kim Jaejoong... Aku ingin bersama dan melindungimu... " kata Yoochun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

Namja bersuara husky itupun menutup matanya, dan perlahan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam dengan mata yang membulat. Yoochun menciumnya? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa namja itu menciumnya?

"Chunnie! Apa kau di-"

Yoochun segera menarik bibirnya dari Jaejoong. Matanya melebar melihat Junsu yang berdiri terpaku di dekat pintu.

"Su Ie!"

Beda halnya dengan Jaejoong. Namja polos itu berlari menghampiri adiknya dengan senang.

"Su Ie! Kau ingin menjemputku pulang?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memegang kedua tangan Junsu.

Junsu yang semula menatap kosong ke arah Yoochun, memutar dengan malas kepalanya melihat Jaejoong.

Namja imut itu tersenyum sinis, sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong dengan cukup kasar.

"Kalian benar-benar menjijikkan!" desis Junsu tajam.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Rasa bingung dan takut menjadi satu menguasai hatinya. Junsu terlihat begitu marah. Wajah imutnya entah kenapa menghilang begitu saja.

"Su Ie wae-" kata-kata Jaejoong segera terpotong saat Junsu berjalan meninggalkannya dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Jaejoong memegangi dadanya. Ia merasa takut dengan sikap aneh adiknya ini. Apa ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang cukup besar?

Yoochun menatap nanar pintu. Tubuhnya melemas. Semuanya hancur.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Pure Love

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Kim Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Go Ara and others

Genre : Romance, hurt

Rated : NC 17

Author : RizmaHuka-huka

Warning Boys Love, Mpreg, OOT, OOC, Typo etc

Junsu berlari keluar dari apartemen Yoochun dengan air mata yang berurai. Hatinya hancur, marah dan kecewa. Ia tidak menyangka Yoochun akan menghianatinya seperti ini, terlebih dengan kakaknya sendiri..

"Yah, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Changmin bingung saat Junsu tiba-tiba memasuki mobilnya sambil menangis.

"Jalan saja! Bawa aku pergi menjauh dari tempat ini!" jawab Junsu singkat. Changmin tak berani bertanya lagi. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi, dan ia hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Junsu.

Tadi ia dan Junsu mencari Jaejoong ke rumah sakit. Mereka terus mencari sampai putus asa. Jaejoong tidak juga ditemukan, dan Junsu begitu takut.

Junsu akhirnya meminta Changmin untuk mengantarnya ke apartemen Yoochun, kekasihnya. Junsu merasa perlu memberitahu Yoochun jika Jaejoong menghilang. Changmin memutuskan untuk menunggu Junsu di mobilnya, dan tak lama kemudian Junsu kembali lagi dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan.

%%%%%

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah berkeliling mencari Jaejoong di sekitar jalan dekat rumah sakit. Ia bertanya pada banyak orang, namun tak satupun yang bisa membantunya. Yunho, Changmin dan Junsu memang memutuskan untuk berpencar mencari Jaejoong. Changmin dan Junsu mencari Jaejoong di dalam rumah sakit, sementara Yunho mencarinya di luar.

"Stupid!" umpat Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa begitu bodoh telah meninggalkan Jaejoong seperti tadi. Seharusnya Yunho sadar dengan keadaan Jaejoong. Sekarang setelah Jaejoong menghilang, Yunho jadi merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Hari sudah gelap, udara semakin dingin. Apa yang sedang Jaejoong lakukan? Dimana ia sekarang? Yunho meninggalkannya sejak siang, bagaimana jika ia kelaparan? Pikiran Yunho mulai berkecamuk membayangkan keadaan Jaejoong, apalagi ia tengah mengandung anaknya.

Di tengah rasa frustasinya, ponsel Yunho bergetar.

"Ne, Changmin-ah?" jawab Yunho cepat. Ia berharap Changmin menghubunginya dengan membawa kabar baik.

'Hyung! Jemput Jaejoong sekarang! Ia berada di rumah Yoochun.'

"Mwo?!" Yunho terkejut. Jaejoong berada di rumah Yoochun? Bagaimana bisa?

'Tidak usah banyak bertanya! Cepat jemput dia!' perintah Changmin dan cepat-cepat memutuskan teleponnya.

"Yah Changmin-ah! Yobseyo! Yobseyo!"

Yunho melihat ponselnya. Changmin sudah menutup teleponnya.

"Aish! Apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong di sana?" gumam Yunho kemudian dengan cepat menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

%%%%%

"Changmin-ah! Kenapa dia tega sekali? Kenapa? Kurang baik apa aku padanya? Huh?" Junsu terus mengoceh dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Ia mabuk, dan menceritakan semua yang dilihatnya di apartemen Yoochun tadi kepada Changmin.

Changmin meneguk segelas kecil soju sambil memandangi Junsu. Changmin tak bersuara, ia hanya diam mendengarkan semua cerita Junsu sejak mereka tiba di bar kecil itu satu jam yang lalu.

"Mereka berciuman Changmin-ah! Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak dulu! Seharusnya aku sadar sejak Yoochun berbohong, dan mengajak Jaejoong hyung piknik. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali?" Junsu terus menggumam sambil menangis.

Changmin jadi iba dibuatnya. Selama ini ia hanya melihat Junsu yang begitu cerewet, dan juga lucu. Ia tidak menyangka jika namja imut itu juga bisa menangis. Meski mereka sering bertengkar, namun Changmin tidak pernah benci kepada Junsu.

Dengan pelan, Changmin mengusap kepala Junsu.

"Gwenchana Junsu-ah... gwenchana... " bisik Changmin lembut.

%%%%%%

Jaejoong terus menangis. Yoochun telah membujuknya berkali-kali, namun namja polos itu tetap saja tak menghentikan tangisnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Su Ie juga meninggalkan Joongie? Hiks... Joongie salah apa? Kenapa Su Ie bilang Joongie menjijikkan? Hiks... " tangis Jaejoong sambil memeluk erat kedua kakinya.

Yoochun hanya bisa menatap miris Jaejoong.

'Ini bukan salahmu Jae... ini semua salahku... mianhae... ' batin Yoochun menyesal.

'Ting Tong...'

Bel pintu terdengar. Yoochun mulai meninggalkan Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa, dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Dimana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho, begitu Yoochun membuka pintunya.

Yunho segera masuk, dan melewati Yoochun begitu saja.

"Y- Yunnie... " panggil Jaejoong.

Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia begitu khawatir karena melihat Jaejoong dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Jaejoong-ah... gwenchana?"

'Bruk!'

"Yunnie... hiks!"Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho, dan menangis di dada namja tampan itu.

"Sshhh gwenchana... mianhae tadi aku meninggalkanmu. Aku benar-benar menyesal Jaejoong-ah... " ucap Yunho sambil mengusap punggung gemetar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai tenang.

"Jja! Sekarang kita pulang, ne!"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yoochun yang sedari tadi hanya melihat, mulai mendekati Yunho. Ia menahan lengan Yunho yang akan membawa Jaejoong pergi dari apartemennya.

Mata keduanya bertemu, saling menatap dingin.

"Sudah malam, aku harus membawanya pulang," ucap Yunho tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari Yoochun.

"Sekali lagi kau melukainya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Jung Yunho... " tegas Yoochun.

Yunho tak menjawab. Dengan pelan ia melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Yoochun di lengannya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan namja itu.

%%%%%

Changmin memandang pada Junsu yang kini tampak terlelap di kursi mobil di sampingnya. Ia tidak tahu dimana rumah namja itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Dengan susah payah, Changmin akhirnya berhasil menggendong tubuh Junsu di punggungnya. Ia berjalan dengan pelan melewati halaman rumahnya yang cukup luas.

"Eh?" langkah Changmin terhenti saat melihat Yunho melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Jaejoong. Jaejoong tampak tertidur pulas di atas punggung hyungnya.

"Kau? Kau membawanya pulang kemari?" tanya Yunho heran. Seingatnya Changmin dan Junsu belum lama saling mengenal, dan hubungan mereka juga tidak cukup baik.

"Ceritanya panjang! Aku masuk duluan!" jawab Changmin, sambil berjalan mendahului Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yunho tertegun sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menyusul Changmin.

Changmin meneguk segelas air dengan cepat setelah menidurkan Junsu di dalam kamarnya. Meskipun sedikit pendek, ternyata tubuh Junsu berat juga. Hal itu membuat Changmin kehausan, dan berkeringat.

"Kau dan Junsu darimana, eoh? Kenapa jadi aku yang menjemput Jaejoong seorang diri?" Yunho yang baru menidurkan Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin di dapur. Ia juga mengambil air minum untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mereka terlibat masalah yang cukup serius."

"Masalah?"

"Nde! Tadi Junsu melihat Yoochun mencium Jaejoong di apartemennya. Aku rasa Yoochun juga menyukai Jaejoong."

'Bruushhhh!'

"Mwo?" tanpa sengaja Yunho menyemburkan air yang baru ia teguk.

Changmin hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap peluhnya.

"Hyung! Sebaiknya kau cepat nikahi Jaejoong hyung. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu sekarang, " kata Changmin memandang Yunho serius.

Yunho terdiam. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Yoochun menyukai Jaejoong? Pantas saja ia bersikap seperti itu tadi.

%%%%%

Yunho memandang wajah terlelap Jaejoong di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia kemudian mengambil bingkai foto dari laci meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Tangannya mengusap foto seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang, Go Ara.

Yunho memang masih belum bisa melupakan gadis itu. Ia adalah gadis yang benar-benar Yunho cintai. Yunho diam-diam memang masih menunggu gadis itu, dan berharap mereka akan bersama lagi.

Namun, jika mengingat kondisi Yunho saat ini, dimana ia sudah mempunyai seorang calon bayi yang masih dikandung Jaejoong, nampaknya harapan Yunho itu harus di kubur dalam-dalam.

Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya untuk berpisah dengan Go Ara. Mungkin memang ini jalan yang digariskan kepadanya.

Yunho memasukkan bingkai foto itu kembali ke dalam laci. Ia beralih memandang Jaejoong, kemudian perutnya.

"Apakah memang kita harus menikah? Apakah kau memang jodoh yang sudah dipilihkan oleh Tuhan untukku?" bisik Yunho pelan.

%%%%%

Matahari merangkak naik. Jaejoong menggeliat pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua mata indahnya. Ia memandangi seisi kamar, dan tak menemukan siapapun selain dirinya.

Jaejoong kembali sedih, saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Appa, umma, kemudian Junsu telah meninggalkannya dan tak membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Perutnya berbunyi, ia merasa lapar. Dengan pelan Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Yunho. Matanya membulat senang, saat melihat Junsu berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari kamar Changmin.

"Su Ie!" pekik Jaejoong. Namja polos itu segera menghampiri Junsu dan memegang kedua tangannya.

Junsu melihat Jaejoong sebentar, namun kemudian ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Su Ie sedang apa di sini? Apa Su Ie juga akan tinggal di sini bersama- sama dengan Hyungie? Lalu, apakah Appa dan umma juga di sini?" tanya Jaejoong semangat.

Junsu memandang wajah Jaejoong dengan malas.

'Sret!'

Junsu menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong kasar, membuat tubuh Jaejoong sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Jangan bicara denganku lagi! Dasar kau idiot!" desis Junsu pelan, namun cukup tajam.

Mata Jaejoong membulat. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Junsu menyebutnya idiot! Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya! Apakah Junsu benar-benar marah kepadanya? Tapi apa salahnya?

"W-wae?" lirih Jaejoong dengan bibir yang bergetar.

Junsu tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap tajam Jaejoong, sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun?" Yunho yang berpapasan dengan Junsu menyapa namja imut itu, namun Junsu tak bergeming dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Tak jauh di belakang Junsu, Yunho melihat Jaejoong menangis sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jaejoong-ah... " Yunho segera mengampiri Jaejoong.

"Hiks... hiks... Joongie pabbo! Joongie pabbo!" kata Jaejoong sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

"Ssshhh... aniya... " Yunho memegangi kedua tangan Jaejoong, berusaha menenangkan namja cantik itu.

"Joongie pabbo! Makanya appa, umma dan Su Ie benci dan marah pada Joongie. Hiks... Ini semua salah Joongie... hiks."

Yunho segera memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Hatinya ikut sakit saat melihat Jaejoong seperti ini.

"Ani... Joongie tidak bersalah," bisik Yunho sambil mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

'Ini bukan salahmu Jaejoong, ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Mianhae... Jongmal mianhae...'

TBC

Jeng jeng...

Hahhh, ternyata capek juga nyiksa Jaemma.*JJ: gw lebih capeeekkkkk#banting beruang* Next chap kayaknya mulai titik terang(?) aja ya?

Btw, gomawo buat yg kmrn udah Review….

Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan ^^


End file.
